Thirteen
by Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld
Summary: *Didn't know where else to categorize it sorry* This is an original story about a girl and her sisters living in an alternate dimension trying to escape their fates. It's hard to run from what's inside of you and History likes to repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Alright

_Authors note: Alright. So my summaries suck, I already know that. Anyway, onto my explanation… I started righting this June 17__th__ of 2007and worked on it for about half a year… stopping around January after winter break when school started to get a little hectic and my family life was going down the drain. I made it all the way up to chapter nine and now I cant remember how I was going to start the next chapter for the life of me, So I'm posting this now simply so people can read it, I can get feed back on my writing, and MAYBE someone can help me get started again- because I'd hate to leave something I devoted so much of my time to unfinished.  
Now I'm not looking for corrections in grammar and spelling- I know there are a LOT of mistakes in the beginning because of mistaking words but I simply don't have the time or patience to go through it all- if you want to do it though, by all means, I'll be incredibly grateful- but I'd like feed back on the writing in general- not little mistakes like that.  
Now if you still want to read after my annoyingly long authors note, by all means._

**_Chapter One -Myra_**  
_  
One…two…three…_

"How do you like the cake Myra" Mother started, smiling sweetly as she tilted her head to the side, waiting for her young daughter's response.  
"its fine thank you…" I replied.

_Four…five…six…  
_  
"Where are you're sisters? They should be here" She continued with a scornful expression on her face. A question I would have liked to answer, but instead I replied, "So what if they miss cake." I smiled softly in my mother's direction and looked down.

_Seven…eight…nine…  
_  
My mother had gotten used to my coping strategies, and so decided to play along.  
"Then we shan't leave any for them!" She raised a hand triumphantly and laughed. I laughed as well.

_Ten…eleven…twelve…_

Counting the candles on my cake I stopped short of one and shook my head.  
Sighing I glanced in the direction of my two closest friends, one of whom was whipping the cream off her finger carelessly on the kitchen towel, trying to get rid of the evidence. Apart from my mother and me they were the only ones there. The only ones I had taken the time to tell of the celebration.  
In all honesty, I didn't want anyone to know. But my mother insisted. I didn't want to believe the year had finally come. The one my sisters would have invited gladly with joyful expressions as they shouted 'Welcome to the best year of your life…' would have.  
As long as I disregarded that last candle. As long as I didn't admit it, it wasn't true.  
Unfortunately as I looked down at the frosting covered display before me, I couldn't help but whisper.  
_"Thirteen…"_

--

I woke up late the next morning. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky outside my bedroom window it was about noon. Why my family would allow me to sleep that late on a school day was beyond me.  
But it became all too clear as I walked out of my room and saw my sisters seated in the kitchen with all but satisfied expressions.

Rosemary was a woman in her early twenties, the oldest one of the four of us. She was tanned, with long straight black hair that ran past her waist. Her eyes were a clear olive color positioned perfectly on her face. She was finely built in every aspect if it were not for the fact she was somewhat…vertically challenged.  
She reminded me of the Amazonian queen I had read about when I was younger…  
Virginia was a full 5 years younger then Rosemary yet she had already proved to be taller. Elbow length curled black hair framed her delicate pale face. Compared to Rosemary she looked like a clean sheet of paper. She was not as well built as her either. But her amethyst like eyes made up for anything she may have lost in that department.

A few years ago I was told to do a project on the goddess Gerda of ice. When ever I pictured her Virginia appeared instead.

In comparison to my sisters I was nothing. Shoulder length straight red hair and plain brown eyes on a relatively average child. My skin was an ugly pale yellow and I was as flat as that sheet of paper the color of Virginia's skin came from.  
The last of us, Genevieve, has lived with our father across the seas nearly a year after she was born. Last I heard of her she had red hair, like me, but everywhere else she took after Virginia.

"Morning- or rather… Afternoon Myra, sleep well?" Rosemary started. Her elbow was propped up on the table supporting her head which lay on her palm. Her eyes were shut and she had yawned to show I was of no concern to her.

"Yes thank you… Rose, was there a reason as to why I was not woken up for class this morning?" I replied. My hair was a mess and my eyes were still covered in sleep. I could just see Virginia twitch.

"Nope! Mother said you weren't feeling well yesterday." Rose laughed indifferently and continued to lean against her arm with her eyes shut.  
Virginia had yet to say anything and at the moment I felt her eyes narrowed and directed towards the kitchen window.

A thought came to mind and I yawned to show I wasn't worried before stating, "Where…_is_ mother anyway?" At that Rose let her arm drop and opened her eyes. Virginia scoffed but didn't look at me and Rose stood up.  
"Out." Came her stern reply. I knew I probably looked worried and so her face took on a softer look.  
"…Don't worry about it Myra. Just enjoy your day off." She whispered something to Virginia who swallowed hard and then walked over to me to pat me lightly on the head.  
"I'm going to take a nap. So behave for Vigi alright?"  
I nodded timidly as Rosemary continued to her room down the hall.

Virginia still didn't look at me. Her eyes were still fixed on the window.  
So I sighed and decided to wash up and take a walk.

After my shower I dressed in my usual green plaid skirt, with little black buckles on the side just for show, and my white class like shirt. Rosemary had complained as to why I chose to wear things that looked like school uniforms.

I sighed lightly and slipped into my black leather heeled shoes. I used them for school, so it only helped in Rosemary's accusation.

I tapped the ground twice and then walked back into the kitchen where Virginia was, unsurprisingly, still seated. Still glaring at the window…

I said nothing and silently walked over to the front door. As I placed my hand on the lock her voice broke across the room. Something about when she spoke sent shivers down my spine.

"Where are you going… Myra." She asked. I turned around and shut my eyes.  
She was looking at me. Those narrow violet eyes were pointed at me…My knees were getting weak and I thought I was going to fall.  
"I- I'm going for a walk V-Virginia…" I stuttered.  
She got up from the kitchen counter and ran her hand through her hair.  
"You won't be out long now will you? If mother comes home and sees you aren't here…I won't be making up excuses."  
she took several steps towards me and stopped to lean against the cut way kitchen wall.  
I felt my stomach lurch and my throat was starting to close up.  
"N-no…Of course not…" I replied.  
She was dressed in a long light blue gown that had white ribbons tying around her neck and shoulders. She was standing in the shadowed corner of the room and her eyes seemed to glow.  
And as that stupid satisfied grin spread on her face…I shook my head. She knew I was scared of her. I knew it wasn't natural. Neither of us complained.

"Alright…I'll see you in a little while then…have fun."  
"bye" I said. Quickly I unlocked the door and ran outside.

During past walks I had found a nice little secluded area where I could sit and read in peace.  
I didn't do well with people especially not after…  
I sighed and dug around the bushes for the book I had left there a few days earlier.  
I had bought it at a school fair and left it in a metal case; I had gotten earlier, to protect it from weather and things of the sort.  
I wore the key to said metal case around my neck at the moment.  
After finding the case behind a rose bush, which added another cut to my hands, I took the silver chain off my neck and unlocked it to reveal the red leather bound book.  
The cover had gold cursive writing that read 'the history of Enzidor'

I guess I should explain a little more, shouldn't I?  
Enzidor would be the land we call home. Where magic is not a figment of someone's imagination and where things are not bound by physical limitations. In fact, though I refuse to think of myself or my sisters as hood wearing green skinned long nosed crones hovering over a cauldron of some purple unknown substance, we are witches. Preferably sorceresses to escape the image you humans had laid out for us.

The history book that was now in my hands was merely our mythology. They were interesting stories. That some people believe revolved around my family at some point in time.  
I had yet to find the specific story as to why my family became involved but I knew if I was to find out anything it had to be within the bindings of this book.

I opened it to page two hundred and ninety seven, and started reading.

_The battle of Lesonia- As told by Ingrid Meonette:_

_It was said that many years ago two witches separated the land of Enzidor into an all out war against the other.  
"Like the English monarch battle between Princess Elizabeth and Queen Mary" Ingrid stated. Though no one was sure whether or not the two witches were actually related or not.  
There were several documents that used the descriptions 'red as blood' and 'white as snow' but no one knows as to what said words are describing.  
"As far as we are concerned they could have been talking about something completely irrelevant." Ingrid continued.  
One of our sources said that the two had been close friends when status finally became an issue as one was of supposed royal blood and the other a simpleton from the village.  
That regret became too much to bear and they instead chose to become bitter enemies.  
Another demanded they be pronounced siblings as only a bond as strong as blood could be disposed of in such a manner that nearly brought about the end of Enzidor.  
As to how this war ended, a third magical entity was said to have arrived onto the last battle scene. Those who have lived long enough after said all they remembered was a bright light. When questioned as to who they thought the two had been they replied that they were in pain and left.  
_  
"What is this! It's like a newspaper article!" I shouted. Having read about half of the book by now I thought I would have gotten used to the poor quality of this book.  
The council never let anything truly interesting out of their sights so they gave the school 'what ifs' and 'could haves.'  
No wonder I hadn't found anything relating as to why I was being accused of being some mythological being. This book had about all the real content as the story books about the Amazonian Queen!  
I sighed and shut the book. Feeling disappointed and tired I shut my eyes and leaned against a tree.

I sat and studied my surroundings for a moment. Why had I bothered with a book? Staring at the scenery was much more enlightening.  
There were trees all around me that curved over to look like wedding arches. The roots of some of the larger trees had turned up and swirled to the point where they looked like vine covered benches. And the grass was clean and soft, where I didn't feel disgusting sitting down with my knees to my chest in a skirt.  
And in front of me was a clear unpolluted river.

I began to wonder how it would look at night…  
when a sudden weight was slammed onto my back.  
I screamed but was answered with giggling.  
Rolling my eyes I mumbled 'of course' and attempted to stand up.  
"Get off Kasandra." I sighed. The girl clinging to my back giggled some more and jumped off.  
"I knew I'd find you here. Why weren't you in class today?" my simple minded childhood friend asked.  
Kasandra was fourteen with wavy dirty blond hair up to her elbows and olive green eyes on par with Rosemary's. She was tall and softly tanned with a full face. She was what some people called 'Naturally beautiful.'  
A few feet behind her I saw Tiffany:  
My naturally dark skinned friend with curly elbow length black hair. Her eyes were a golden brown and she was a relatively short girl, better built then Kasandra or myself. I'm sure she would have been dubbed 'Naturally beautiful' too if she just let her hair down once in a while. But it was always up in a tight high bun that made her look somewhat like a cone.

"The question is, why aren't you guys in class now. It's about time for history…" As I said it I began to understand.

"Miss Fonte said with out you it wasn't history and said we could have a free period." Tiffany replied with a huff as she pulled herself into one of the shorter trees.

I sighed and shook my head.  
"What was she going to teach us today anyway? The history of Enzidor isn't exactly something anyone outside the council would know, or for that matter, is supposed to know." I mumbled.

"The battle of Lesonia I think… We've heard that one a million times before so I don't see why she couldn't have just said it…" Tiffany yawned from her position in the tree.  
"Don't forget every time we've heard that story it was different variation. Maybe she was going to give us the real one today." Kasandra ran her fingers through her hair and looked at me.

"You never know. Maybe they actually let the history teachers know something about 'history' before teaching?" I laughed at Kasandra's antics as she puffed out her cheeks at me.  
"Is it really that hard to believe?!"  
"Yes Kasy!" Tiffany and I replied in unison.

a few years ago when the words 'by the people and for the people' faded off out of existence we became over ruled by 'the council' which consisted of 7 members, all male, who knew all the important aspect of Enzidor's creation. They destroyed any and all traces of the past.  
But apparently there was the one, revolving around my family, that got out to the people and now they pointed the finger at us.

When I returned home that day Virginia was outside on the patio bench while Rosemary was making dinner.  
"Mom isn't back yet, if that's what your wondering."  
"It wasn't." I replied as Rosemary cut up some of the vegetables that were to be part of my mother's salad.

Mother didn't eat much lately, just lettuce and water basically… I was starting to wonder if she was sick.

Rosemary looked at me and rolled her eyes.  
"Go wash up. Dinner is almost ready." She grinned and turned back to the stove.  
As I walked towards the bathroom I heard her shout profanities and then she cursed the stove. Though I'm not sure what good that could have done….

After scrubbing my hands thoroughly with lavender scented soap I came back into the kitchen and noticed Virginia was still out side.  
"Shouldn't someone tell her food's ready…?"  
Rosemary laughed and poured the meat out into a plate for the rest of us to pick at.  
"You want to be the one to do it? She's in one of her moods now."  
Given the fact I was scared of her when she was happy; I declined and sat down to dinner.

An hour after Rose had disappeared to her room and I had stayed in the kitchen for no reason other then the fact I was bored, Virginia walked back into the house.  
"Oh…you're back…" she whispered. I jumped and got up from my seat.  
"y-ya… there is food by the way… Rosemary cooked."  
"Then I'll pass." Virginia replied. As she turned to go to her room she looked back at me with those blasted violet eyes and sighed.  
"That cat of yours is outside by the way. I suppose you feed her or she'll find another owner."  
My cat…? I thought for a moment before I remembered the stray tabby-tortoiseshell mix I had found on one of my earlier walks.  
As Virginia's door shut, and I heard the lock click I ran outside with a bowl for cat food.

"Kieren…!" As I had called it, was seated comfortable in front of the small pond in my back yard swiping her paw at the tadpoles inside.

"Hey girl…" I smiled at her and her tail began to swish back and forth.  
I had come to learn that is what cats did when they were annoyed.  
But I always thought Kieren's antics were more like a dogs. She wasn't the brightest thing either. I had once brought her into the house and she leaned back on the edge of my bed falling over and landing on her head. She defied the rule 'Cat's always land on their feet' several times in my company. She was also extremely loyal, as it seemed.  
So her tail basically meant: "It's that human again. I hope she's going to feed me. And pet me. And let me eat those strange fish things!!"  
I laughed to myself as I imagined her voice.  
I put the bowl down and she nearly spilled it over as she pounced on it.

She was a gray cat with an extremely fluffy tail that was as long as her body and she had an adorable patch of fur that was darker then the rest in a diamond mark on her forehead. I couldn't get her to sit still long enough to see her eyes but I expected them to be a type of copper.

While she ate I stroked her back and tail that seemed as long as her entire body.  
I always had a knack for attracting strange creatures…another laugh escaped my lips as Kieren purred quite loudly while eating.

When she had her fill she played with my hand for several minutes and attempted to climb up my back several times. I'm sure there is a bright red stain on my shirt by now but I won't bother checking. Kieren was amused and had yet to leave. I was willing to bear with it.

But not too long after it appeared Kieren had other plans and jumped off into the bushes behind the pond. I believe she crawled under the fence and ran off somewhere but I couldn't reach back far enough to check.  
I picked up the discarded bowl and walked back into my house.  
The lights had surprisingly all been turned off and Rosemary was sitting on the couch staring out the main window.

"What is it Rose?" I asked softly.  
Rose glanced at me and then back at the window.  
"Its nothing…go to your room ok?"

Nothing. Of course it was nothing. But anything could be nothing. That was how I was forced to think now. The world could be coming to an end and it would be 'nothing'  
I was so sick of being left out of things. Even my sisters had found out about the legend we were supposedly in. That is why we stopped being 'sisters.' Something about that legend upset them.  
Rose has been able to cover it up using coy smiles and acting indifferent.  
But Virginia has begun working on more ways to make me feel as uncomfortable as ever.  
I wasn't always scared of her…  
I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought about how things used to be with my family…

In fact it wasn't until mothers meeting with the council little after my hair turned from brown to red that everyone started acting like this.

"Myra. Did you hear me? I said go to you're room. There isn't anything to worry about."  
"Now I know there is." I mumbled.  
Rose looked at me, her olive green eyes looking somewhat shocked as she tried to think of a reply.  
But my reply didn't come from her.  
It came from my mother as she slammed the door open and shut.  
"Virginia! Where are you?" My mother screamed. Rosemary closed the window curtains and got off the couch.

Virginia walked out and yawned.  
"I thought they'd be a little more courteous. One day…pfft" She scoffed and walked over to me.  
She pet me on the head lightly and leaned over me.  
I would have fallen in shock at her sudden gestures but Mother's expression was the main thing on my mind.

"What's wrong…?" I whispered.  
"You've been requested…" My mother mumbled in a bitter tone.

Requested? What did…?

"The council is so impatient." Virginia laughed in my ear.  
That was all I needed to know now.  
They had asked to see me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: This chapter actually only happened because I had hit a block after the first chapter and wanted to write something about Virginia. Unfortunately I ended up writing some actually important things in here and had no choice but to keep the chapter as I really couldn't deal with re-writing it.  
_**_  
How it began… -Virginia_**

I was a sickly child when I was born, pale grey eyes with ugly black curled hair. I had trouble breathing in my crib and as I grew older I felt the need to rely on Rosemary for everything.  
She was the only thing that kept me alive.  
By the time I started talking Mother was pregnant again. Another girl, we thought.  
In Enzidor many children was cause for concern.  
When I came out as a defect the council was trying to dispose of me. I may not have been fully aware of the circumstances. But I recall Rose holding me in the basement for several hours.  
And now mother was pregnant again. Would I have to sit and hold the new babe when it arrived? Would I have to save it from the council?  
I may have been an extremely docile child but I understood more then the rest.  
However, when Myra came into the world I knew she'd be fine. Dark brown hair and light brown eyes was perfectly normal and healthy. She was loud, as any new born, wailing at every little mishap. But that just added to the fact that she was well.  
I had thought we had nothing to worry about.  
And then Mother and Rosemary got into a fight.

I don't recall all the details…it was something about me though.  
I thought my problems were gone. I was older now, nearly thirteen. What could I possibly have done?  
"You see it don't you mother." Rose started one day.  
"I don't see anything Rose. She's perfectly fine." Mother stumbled through the kitchen as a fourth babe was now well on the way.

"Don't lie." Rose mumbled. My mother turned to face her and shut her eyes.  
"There is nothing wrong with her Rose."  
"Don't lie!" She screamed in reply.  
"Rose! Don't raise your voice. Myra finally went to sleep." Mother tried to sooth her but Rose continued.  
"Her too! Don't you **dare** say you haven't noticed anything about them!" Rose was getting frantic. Waving her hands in the direction of my mother's room where Myra was sleeping.  
"Rose…please…calm down…" Mother whispered.  
Father was out picking up babe formula for Myra, if not he would have come in long before and stopped the argument.

"You knew…You knew all along didn't you." My sister muttered staring at the ground with wide eyes.  
"There is nothing to know Rose."  
"I'm sick of this…How could you let this happen!" she screamed again. Before turning on her heels and retuning to her room.

She didn't notice the fact I was standing in my doorway.  
Of course she didn't.  
Though Rose was very outspoken she didn't notice very many things. Apparently though, she had noticed something in me and Myra that I had yet too. Slowly I tiptoed out of my room and towards my mothers, where I could examine the little girl lying in mother's bed.  
Now that I took the time to think about it….her hair was lighter…red even…  
Of course…that wasn't cause for concern. I mean…yes, red hair was not common on Enzidor. But it was possible.  
I sat there for a few minutes. My mother was still in the kitchen, probably making dinner.  
I reached out to touch her cheek. And that's when I realized there was something wrong with her.  
It hurt.  
Touching my little sister felt like my fingers were on fire.  
I had never actually touched my sister before then. And I probably never would again.  
Had Rosemary felt the same? Had mother? When they touched me? Did I do anything to them?

That night I couldn't sleep.

--  
Two days later it was my thirteenth birthday. Rosemary was back to her old self, smiling and laughing, making fun of my friends and chastising me when ever I tried to taste the cake.  
Myra was sitting on the couch giggling at some television show and several of my friends were there.  
"A witches thirteenth birthday means the release of their powers. That's why the thirteenth is an unlucky day for humans. It's always when the thirteen year olds try out some new spells that sometimes go wrong, and enter the human world on that specific date." Rosemary started. "_I_ never had a spell go wrong." She continued triumphantly and I laughed "I may end up destroying the world now wont I?" I joked. Rosemary however looked at me for a split second before smiling again and patting me on the head.  
"Welcome, to the best year of your life, Vigi!"

She couldn't have been more wrong.  
That night while brushing my teeth before bed I looked at myself in the mirror.  
In response to what I saw I blinked several times and leaned closer to the mirror.  
My eyes had somehow gone from pale grey to a bright violet…  
That, I knew, was not natural.

"She's thirteen now, so everyone, look out!"  
"Have you even looked at her yet? I think she already had her big slip up."  
"I think there is something bigger behind that. Have you seen her sisters?"

Mother wasn't home the next day and I walked to school.  
Those were the comments I heard in class.  
And the history teacher picked me to recite the battle of Lesonia.  
Sometimes I wondered how much of what I was reading was really true. It sure didn't sound right to me.

When I got home that day I found Myra home alone.  
She was stumbling through the kitchen mumbling 'cookies' over and over.  
I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me as I saw her fall back off the chair and land with a thump on the floor.  
She looked so upset….with her baby cheeks puffed out to full extent, and brown eyes narrowed on the chair.  
"Meanie!" she yelled and pointed at the chair with her pudgy little fingers.  
A second later I jumped and grabbed her.  
The chair had some how caught fire, however as soon as I touched her, the flames disappeared as if I had just imagined them.  
I was almost too shocked to notice the searing pain running through my arms.

After dropping her down on the couch, I sat down next to her and decided to interrogate her.

"Where is mom?" I asked  
"loud." Was her reply, as she started digging around for the remote control for the television  
"What?" I blinked. 'Loud' wasn't an answer!  
"Loud… Mom is loud." She continued. I laughed at her and resisted the urge to poke her.  
"Not 'what' is mom…'Where' is mom?"  
"Oh… Mom is not here." She smiled and hopped off the couch to search the other one for the remote.  
I hung my head and forced myself not to throw a pillow at her.  
"I know she isn't- bah! Well fine, do you know where Rosemary and Dad are?" I tried; it was starting to get obvious Myra had no clue where mother was.  
My little sister was crawling across the couch reaching into the cushions still hunting for the remote.  
"Daddy did something stupid. And Rose got loud and went boom with the door."  
I blinked and got off the couch.  
"Boom…with the door…?" I asked.  
"loud noises…" Myra continued thoughtfully.  
"u…huh…Well. Alright then…Daddy did something stupid?"  
"t.v!" She shouted and plopped down on the couch with the remote in her hands.  
She was going to ignore me for the rest of the day now… I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Vigi is weird." She mumbled during a commercial. She walked over to me and poked my shoulder. It hurt but I didn't let it show and she smiled at me…such a weird little girl.  
A small thought came to linger on my mind for a while after that.  
_'My little sister will be the death of me…'  
_And then_ she _started talking to me…


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Not much to say about this one… I forgot most of this chapter after I wrote it_

**_Chapter Three -Myra_**

Sighing Rosemary walked to her room.  
One could never know what was on her mind at times.  
Virginia even looked a little dismayed at Rosemary's reactions.

But all I could do was stand there and stare at my mother as if she had grown a second head.

"Go on Myra. The sooner we get this over with the better. I will prove there is nothing wrong with my children." Mother started. The last part was mumbled under her breath as she started for her bedroom door.  
"The trip is about a day long. And they probably won't send you back the same way they did for me. Pack some cloths and some things to entertain yourself…You and Rosemary will leave tomorrow." Her voice faded off as she shut her bedroom door and Virginia continued to hang off of my neck.

A second later I grew aware of said fact and jumped, nearly throwing Virginia to the floor.  
"What was that all about?!" I shrieked.

"That, my dear sister, was…what it was." Virginia laughed and walked off to her room.

I rolled my eyes and went off to pack.

After stuffing a few bags with some of Rosemary's old books and some clothing I went to knock on my older sister's door.

"Don't look so satisfied!" I heard Rose shout.  
"How old is Genevieve again…?" And there was the voice that made me weak…  
"Stop…Virginia! Just stop…!" Her voice cracked…If Virginia made Rose cry…  
"six…? Seven…? How many years will this last?"  
"Virginia!"  
"Relax Rose. Once the last one hits the proper age, it will all be over." Virginia laughed and I heard her footsteps as she walked over to the door.  
Frantically I dove towards the closest open door; it wasn't soon after though, that I realized I had made a mistake.

Virginia's room was dull and spot-less.

The only thing you could tell about her when you walk into the room is that she's cold and she loves the color purple. With several unlit purple candles, violet sheets and fans that she hand painted with lavender stars. Apart from that everything was grey and otherwise sparkling.  
Virginia, as I knew her, was a perfectionist.  
And though I had never stepped foot into her room…I already knew it would be clean.  
And I knew if I touched anything I'd be found out…and she would destroy me.  
A joke sisters used freely. I was used to taking that seriously.

And now I was in the belly of the beast. The second Virginia walked in here she'd see me.  
The first thing I could think of was to hide in the closet. So I did.  
When she walked in she sat down on her bed and stretched.  
"Lesonia…Marjory…Ophelia…Jasmine… How long is this going to take…" she mumbled as she brought her legs up onto the bed which was positioned up against the window.  
She crawled over to the other side and crossed her arms on the window pane looking outside.  
The expression on her face frightened me…

How could anyone look that sinister and still win my pity?  
What on earth was she talking about anyway?

"Those idiots…" Virginia whispered placing her head on her arms. She closed her eyes and for a moment I thought she was going to fall asleep like that when there was a sudden tap on the window.  
She jumped slightly and raised her head.  
"So you're back are you?"  
"I told you I would be." A male voice from outside the window replied. I caught my breath and I saw her eyes dart towards the closet door for a moment.  
The voice sounded demonic and soothing at the same time.  
How was that even possible anyway?!  
If this was Virginia's new boyfriend they were already perfect for each other. Apparently two faced.

Virginia sighed and raised her hand to the window to run her fingers down the glass.  
"Well you're early. They leave **tomorrow**."

I couldn't see the boy she was talking to…at one point I saw a flash of black from my lacking view of the window but that was all.

"Tomorrow is too long."  
"Then 'too long' it will be." Virginia persisted as she leaned back, away from the window.

"You're being childish."  
"You're being stupid. It isn't time. Now _**go**_." Her eyes flashed on the last word and I heard what sounded like wings before she turned her attention towards the girl hiding in her closet.

"_Ophelia…_" She mumbled. She shook her head and got off the bed.  
Any minute now and she would open the closet door and hex me.  
"Don't touch anything." I heard Virginia growl as I noticed she was out of site and the door was creaking shut.

I let out the breath I had been holding and nearly fell back into her clothing.

"Rose…Are you awake yet?" I asked, knocking on her door the next morning.  
After about five minutes of waiting outside her door I turned the knob and poked my head inside.  
Rosemary's room was decorated with her own drawings and roses taped to the walls or paintings she made.  
Rose was always the artistic one…

But she, apparently, wasn't in the room.

I sighed and shut the door.  
Walking tiredly down the hall way I kicked my bag, which was pushed up against my door, and plopped down onto the couch a few steps away.

"You're sure you'll be alright?" I knew where Rose was now. She was talking to mother who was most likely still in bed.

Mother must have nodded because I didn't hear her and Rose continued "Fine.."

A few minutes later Rose popped up over the back of the couch.  
"I thought I'd have to wake you up…" She laughed in the same old way she used to, flicking me on the nose before retorting "ewwww I touched it!" and laughing at her own antics.  
I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

Rolling off the couch and onto the floor I shook my head and stood up.  
Rose looked at me and waved a finger in disapproval. "You know the floor is dirty"  
Rolling my eyes at her I walked over to my door and picked up my bag.

"Put it by the front door. We are having break fast first."  
I raised a brow. But mother was still in bed? Right?  
"Don't look at me like that! I'm a good cook!"  
Oh.

After having misshapen and slightly crusty pancakes with the thankfully store bought syrup we said good by to my mother (who had finally left her room) and Virginia's door as she had yet to wake up and no one wanted to do the deed.

I picked up my bag by the door and Rosemary already had hers hanging off of her shoulders.  
Judging by her grip on the door knob as she opened the front door she was worried about something.  
I couldn't blame her. We were going to the main city. And to get there no one could ignore the fact they had to go through the Mieren Forest.  
Some say they named it after someone from the palace.  
Others believe there are creatures called Mieken. I've never seen them and all I ever knew was their name.

Before I knew it we had already made it past the River.  
The only transportation in Enzidor apart from a broom was walking.  
And as I had never once ridden a broom before I had forced Rose to walk. But even so, she was wearing a chain with a broom charm hanging off of it. She must have transfigured it so it would be easier to travel with.

We'd have to take the train to the edge of town….it wasn't very far…  
But the trip would have taken much less time if I had learned to ride a broom when I was twelve. We could even bypass the forest that way.

"What are you thinking?" Rosemary started suddenly.  
I blinked and looked up at her as she moved her bag slightly higher up her shoulder.  
She was dressed casually in khaki shorts and a tan sleeveless shirt. Trekking through the forest would be fine for her. While I had chosen to wear that bloody green skirt, having completely forgotten the fact we'd be forced to walk by there.  
Hanging my head I replied simply "I'm doomed"

Rose didn't reply for a moment and then laughed.  
"Don't be silly Myra." She smiled at me and put her free hand on my head.  
"You know what this is about?" For a second I felt my hopes rise.  
"This is about Mothers family." And then it dropped again.

"Remember Aunt Clair? Best witch of her year. Of course Mother came up short, but at least she didn't nearly blow up a school on her 13th. They are just worried about how you can control your powers. Remember? They called Virginia in two years ago for the same thing, and me too." She brushed her hair out of her face and I suppressed the glare I wanted to send her.  
It was her tell. She'd touch a part of her face when she was lying. Though it was just a graze… no. She lied.

But I pretended to play along, "Really…? So they think I'm powerful? Wow…" I made sure to say the last word in a delighted whisper with bright eyes and a smile. I'm sure I managed to make my cheeks turn a slight pink too.  
I was good at that. Rose bought it.

"Yup, no doubt about it, they'll probably designate you an element too. Virginia got water but she calls it ice. Don't you think that's funny? What can Ice do?" Rose laughed and patted me on the head before finally letting go of me.  
"Ice…?" I asked thoughtfully. That did seem somewhat ridiculous.  
"Wait…an element? What does that mean?"

Rose blinked and looked up with her finger on her bottom lip.  
"Lets say…if you're element is wind, you're magic will be white/light blue if visible and you're strong points will involve flying and weather. This of course is just my idea. My magic looks like neon green colored vines while I'm good at potions and anything to do with something that grows. It's kind of strange really. I once knew a fire element that seemed to have more power when it rained…" She trailed off and a red lace seemed to appear over her cheeks.

Now what was she thinking?  
I laughed and her head popped up to look at me.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"Nothing…" I tilted my head to the side and smiled.

"So you're an earthy element then right?"  
Rose blinked and then nodded. "Correct!"

"They said I looked the part made me read a book and asked me to come back to try out a spell in front of them before they finally decided. But can you believe the gull they'd have to say 'you look like an earthy' I've never felt so mortified! How dare they!" Rosemary puffed out her cheeks and punched the air in front of her with mock anger.  
"Just because I have tanned skin! You know how many kids I know that are tanned/ natural black even and they got something like ice!? Psh!"

I rolled my eyes at her and kicked a rock as I continued walking.  
Humming slightly a thought came to me.  
"Wait. You mean we'll have to come back!?"

Rose blinked.  
"Huh…? Oh no. It just means we'll have to stay a little while. It really depends on how quickly you read and the council's schedule. There are a lot of people who celebrate their thirteenth birthday this year."

I looked up as a bird flew by. Suddenly Kieren popped into my head and I imagined her launching herself at the bird and missing.

I laughed out loud and Rosemary blinked at me.  
"What are you laughing at?"

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm just thinking about Kieren."  
Rosemary's face took on a sly look and then she started giggling.  
"Oh really…. Kieren…? I didn't think you'd remember…"

"Of course I remember. I'm not that forgetful!" I retaliated. I mean I saw her just the other night! How was I supposed to forget her?  
I didn't really understand why she was looking at me like that…but it was nagging at the back of my mind until we made it to the train station.

"A ticket to the edge of town is how much?!" Rosemary glared at the male in the ticket booth.  
"The prices went up after a Mieken was spotted on the tracks. You can't expect us to get our drivers into such a dangerous place with so little incentive" the freckled boy started with a yawn.

I could see the anger bubble up and out of Rosemary as she slammed her fists down onto the table before the ticket holder.

A moment later a flash of recognition passed the boys eyes and he leaned back into the wall looking somewhat afraid.

"You're-"He coughed and shook his head.  
"A call from the council then…right?" I heard him whisper.  
Rosemary looked a little worried but continued in a hushed voice trying to make sure I didn't hear.

If anything that was the worst thing they could have done! If I was some all powerful witch I would blow them both back into the wall leaving little Rosemary and Ticket-booth-boy imprints!

Rosemary nodded to something of course I hadn't heard and the boy handed her the tickets.

I knew she wasn't going to tell me what they had spoken about if I had asked so I decided to keep quiet and board the train.

"You may want to sleep Myra, because even if we get lost in the forest we will not be stopping to rest." Rosemary started urgently as she started for our compartment.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked along the red carpeted floor till I reached the door to the dining cabin.  
It was still relatively early in the morning. Were they still serving breakfast?  
I shook my head and walked back to the room Rosemary had walked into and with a yawn I sat across from her.

It was small with red and gold cushions on either side of two red velvet benches which were across from each other both underneath some golden brown cabinets where one would put ones belongings.  
The floor was a burgundy brown with a blue and gold butterfly patterned rug.

"Why were you so fussy about the cost of the tickets anyway Rose? I'm sure you'd have had enough…" I started casually. Really I just wanted to start a conversation again.

"That's not the point Myra. It's a matter of pride." Rose laughed softly and then curled into a sleeping position using her bag as a pillow.  
It appeared that was all the conversation I was going to have with her until the train stopped.  
Sighing I stood up and reached into my bag.  
Pulling out a small green leather bound book I smiled to myself and read over a few pages.

It was almost noon when I got tired of reading about Lisandra the Amazon princess (Daughter of the Queen I mentioned earlier) and decided to wander around the train instead.

Again I walked down the red carpeted floor to the dining room door and walked through it.

The dining cabin had nice red wooden floors and several wooden tables nailed to the ground draped in clean white table cloths. Other tables popped out of the wall and every table had two red wood chairs on either side of it. The cushions on all these chairs were white to match the table cloth and there were several more piled up near the back.

Also in the back were two men dressed formally in black having a discussion while a girl about Virginia's age sat closer to me drawing something onto a note pad.

I walked over to her. What better did I have to do?  
"Hello" I smiled cheerfully and sat down in front of her.  
She had waist length purple red hair that fell over her shoulders and covered part of her face.  
She looked up at me through slightly golden eyes and smiled.  
"Hello…" She started cautiously amid the smile.  
She was pale and dressed in a puffy little black dress that made her seem like a child lost under it all.

I made it obvious that I was looking at her picture which consisted of a poorly drawn tree and a perfectly drawn girl (However morbid the girl looked as it appeared there was a gash in her arm and she was starring at the sky in torn clothing and a tear stained face.) and she pulled it back out of my view.

"It's not very good… My brother is just snoring so loudly in our compartment so I decided to come here and draw." She smiled hesitantly before putting the note pad back down onto the table.

"Funny. My sister was just about to do the same thing I bet." I laughed at her and put my head in my palm as I leaned over the table.  
She had a nice full face. And the golden eyes were rather large. She looked like a doll really…

"My name is Myra, and you?"  
She blinked and looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Oh me…? My name is Angelina. Where are you off to? I'm here because my father has a meeting with one of the council members."

For a moment my spirits rose as I thought there would be others traveling through the forest with me and Rosemary when I remembered she was older and had probably learned how to use a broom long before…

I sighed but replied with a smile, "I have a meeting with the council myself. My sisters taking me because I unfortunately haven't had the time to learn to fly…"  
I looked down feeling embarrassed.

"Really? So how old are you? I'm fifteen turning sixteen in December." She started seeming to become more at ease.  
"I just turned thirteen actually…" I mumbled.

She looked at me and giggled. "A newbie! Wonderful!" She clasped her hands together and smiled.

Angelina was a very pretty girl… It made me feel awful.

"When you get to the castle you have to be extra careful, especially if you have a meeting with the council that involves them having to give you information of any sort, everyone in the castle is going to try and distract you so you don't understand what you're reading. You see the council has this way of seeming to let you in while they pull the strings in the background to make it seem as it's not their fault when you don't know." She looked out the train window thoughtfully before turning her attention back to me.  
"I've been there a few times…Of course there are good things about the castle too…" her face turned a slight pink and I was reminded of Rosemary when she mentioned the fire elemental.

"There are a few new arrivals at the castle, for one. Well they are called new. They've been there for a few years already but the council rarely lets people live there. Anyway, they are absolutely gorgeous!"

Oh…she was that kind of girl…  
I mentally kicked myself but smiled back at her and with an intrigued tone in my voice replied "oh really, and who are 'they'?"

"I've only spoken to the oldest, his name is Taizou, brown red hair and eyes with such a well toned body… I first met him when he was sparring, that was literally heaven I swear!" she giggled some more and continued, to my disgust I was still listening.  
"But I wish I could have met the younger one. He's about my age with silver gold hair and indigo colored eyes. His face must have been crafted by gods!" Ok. Let me black out now. This is irritating. Think of a way out of this.

As if on cue a girl a little younger then me walked into the dining cabin.  
She was dressed similar to Angelina only hers was white. She had shoulder length black hair and an average skin color and body type. The only thing odd about this girl was the gold eyes that showed she was obviously related to Angelina.

"Lina… Michael is asking for you. He says he asked you to hold something for him…?" Obviously seeing me she was now hiding behind Angelina's chair and whispering.

Angelina stood up and nodded.  
"Sorry about my little sister, Imo I told you to change!" The girl addressed as 'Imo' puffed out her cheeks and karate chopped her older sister on the head.  
"You're the one with the problem! You change!"

The tension rose in the room and I shrunk back into my seat.  
"I'll be right back….Myra." I looked up. "Be afraid. Imogen is a violent twelve year-old."  
And she left.

Imogen looked at me then back at the notepad Angelina had left.  
I saw a flash of anger as she picked it up.  
"That little-"And then she seemed to remember I was in the room.  
"So you're name is Myra. You may call me you're demise. As will Angelina when I'm through with her…" She glared at the picture again before looking at me.  
"Did she tell you she drew this?!"

I raised a brow but replied, "She said it wasn't very good…"

At that Imogen's golden eyes flashed and she clenched her free hand into a fist.  
"How _dare_ she…! She can barely draw stick people!"

I stifled a laugh as Imogen slammed her fist onto the table causing it to shake. I was afraid it would come off the wall for a moment…  
"Be sure to stay away from her Myra, she's a thief and a liar. Besides she's one of those stupid materialistic girls anyway…" Imogen growled taking out a pencil and erasing the trees replacing them with stronger lines and patterns on the bark.

"I hate drawing trees…but they are needed for forest scenery…" She murmured.  
I put my head down on the table and watched her finish up the trees before moving the pencil over to the girls back and drawing a quick sketch of wings.

"You draw really well…" I whispered. I've never seen a head snap up that quickly before.

People never look more innocent then when they are blushing.  
"R-r-really?"

Apparently Imogen wasn't complimented often.  
Which I didn't quite understand given the fact she was a beautiful as Angelina, if not more so for the fact she was natural. Unlike Angelina who resembled a glass doll she looked real.

"No one really cares about my hobbies…Mic- our brother Michael is brilliant at everything he does and Angelina excels in everything theatrical. The only thing my parents really care about that concerns me is the fact that my grades remain the highest possible…" her voice trailed off and I felt a twinge of pity.  
She jumped onto Angelina's chair and leaned over the table mimicking me.  
"What about you… any siblings that make you feel like dirt?" she asked casually, even if it felt like a stab through the chest to me.

"I have three sisters…the two oldest look like goddesses and the youngest I've never really met…I was four when she was born and two years later my parents separated and he took the little one with him." Before I knew it I was telling Imogen my life story and she was interested in every detail.

It was about five in the afternoon before I noticed Angelina had been standing by the door and had been listening. I don't know how much she really heard but when she realized her presence was known Imogen stood up and walked over to the door and her sister.  
"We'll see you in the castle alright? Good luck in the forest." Imogen smiled innocently and Angelina looked torn between shock and worry.  
My life wasn't that bad…I guess my relationship with Virginia kind of set things off…

Come to think of it… How was Virginia doing at home with Mother?


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: I guess this chapter was just a glimpse at what's been done to Virginia… Now that I think about this story I'm not really very proud of it anymore…_

**_Chapter 4 – Virginia_**_  
_  
I heard them leave that morning.  
But what obligation had I to go and see them off?  
I rolled over in my bed my sight resting on the window wherein I saw my reflection.

I shut my eyes willing the image to fade when I heard the front door.  
_"It's time. You're ready aren't you?"_

The voice rang in my head… Melodious and dark… The voice I couldn't seem to escape.  
_"He'll be here soon. He'd never be apart from me for long."_

I cringed and pulled my sheets higher over my shoulders.  
"I know he'll be here soon. He's always early." I murmured.

The voice laughed and I felt cold. A feeling I had become used to by now.  
_"He's just a little impatient is all…"_

I sighed and turned over digging my head into my pillow.  
_"What's the matter?"_ the voice sounded worried at least…  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm tired!" I moaned stretching out the word 'tired' to show my annoyance.

Again, the laugh…  
_"Well I suppose I'll leave you to sleep for now. But when he gets here we'll have a few things to discuss."_

I opened my eyes and looked back at the window. My eyes were back to normal.  
They tend to glow when she wants to talk…  
sighing I stretched out on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

The tap on the window was stronger then last time. Of course now he had lost his patience and had most likely noticed the fact she had been active.

"I thought you would be decent by now." The boy grumbled as he walked through the window like a ghost and propped himself up by the foot of my bed.

Messy short black hair framed his pale face and he wore dark clothing over a very slender body. On his back however were very large dragon wings that appeared as a shadow over my bed as he most likely willed them to disappear.  
I honestly don't understand why though. The only thing I loved more about him then his crimson colored eyes were those wings… But of course he didn't care what I thought, just what she did.

He was lovely to look at, but not much to talk to due to his one track mind…

I brought myself up leaning against my elbows and glanced at myself.  
A white nightgown…Wow how indecent. I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged. The sleeve of the gown just happened to slip down my shoulder and he glared at me.

"Shameless." He grumbled crossing his arms and looking the other way.

Oh what I wouldn't give to see him blush! But no. stupid boy refused to show any emotion apart from disdain.  
I slid down the covers and crawled across the bed behind him; hopping off at the end with little balance I spun my way to the closet and laughed slightly.

He had already jumped to his feet as if to catch me but it was obvious I didn't need catching and he dropped down onto the bed again to glare at me.

"Falon my love, I'm not going to change with you in the room. Now go, shoo"  
"I see even you have you're limits." I saw the suppressed smile shine in his eyes before he disappeared and I heard something drop onto the roof.  
Hopefully Mother hadn't heard that…

Quickly dressing in a long pale blue skirt and a white blouse I started humming and brushed my hair at my vanity table.

A second later I saw him in the mirror having plopped back down onto my yet unmade bed.

"will that do for the forest?" He asked suddenly. I turned around to look at him as I put the brush down.  
That's right…I had to follow them…Rosemary and Myra…

But mother wouldn't let me-  
_"Which is why…"_ It came suddenly, the voice in my head.

Most people are called crazy when they claim to voices in their heads. But I was the special case. With someone living with in me, I'm the sanest person in the world.

"Which is why, what?" I started questioningly.  
The tone in her voice was frightening…  
_"My dear Virginia we both know you aren't that naïve…"_

Falon jumped off the bed quickly and grabbed me by the shoulders.  
"Is she talking to you?!"  
I nodded, unsure, what was she talking about…

"I-I don't quite understand…Which is why, what?" I asked again.

_"The moment you mention to you're mother that you are following after Myra and Rosemary she will know exactly what you are up to. Why do you think she didn't let you go in the first place?"_

I didn't like the tone in her voice. Nor did I like where this conversation was leading.

_"If you leave with out her knowledge she will find out quickly and send note to the castle."_

I really didn't like where this was going. The only thing I could do to keep myself from screaming at her was to stare at Falon whose face had taken a slightly softer expression.

The only person he cared about was her…She's the only reason we even met…

_"All in all you're mother serves to be a problem." _

Of course she is.  
"And what do you suppose we do about that?" I murmured. Falon's eyes shaded a dull brown as he looked at his hands and looked down, letting go of me as he walked towards the bedroom door.

_"Obviously… We get rid of her. That won't be a problem will it?"_

I blinked. Falon looked at me with an unreadable expression and to my horror I realized what she had just mentioned…didn't seem like a problem at all.

Slowly I walked down the hall and towards the kitchen where I heard my mother mumbling over something. The tone in her voice was a little shaky… She sounded worried.  
I couldn't really blame her. Two of her daughters were going to have to cut through Mieken forest, and that was just what she knew.

"There is nothing wrong with them. They'll be fine…" I heard her murmur as she came into view.  
I saw her head snap up rather quickly and she turned to look at me.

"Oh good morning dear, did you sleep well?" She asked in a soothing manner.  
I rolled my eyes at her and walked past her into the kitchen.

"A fine sleep mother… I take it Rosemary and Myra have already left?" Of course I knew they were already gone…

She nodded and crossed her arms as she leaned over the kitchen counter.  
"That's good. And yes, they left a few hours ago. They should be boarding the train by now."

"Really, well isn't that wonderful. I'm sure Myra's meeting will go very well." I continued casually. Why I was doing that I'm not quite sure.

She blinked at me and nodded again.  
"Yes, of course… Oh- Virginia, breakfast is in the microwave…" I blinked and put the bowl I had taken down for cereal back up into the cabinet and shrugged.

Falon was probably going mad waiting for me.  
And she wasn't saying anything either. Waiting for me to act first…

I popped open the microwave and stared down at obviously Rosemary-made pancakes on a white porcelain plate beside it wrapped in a napkin were my utensils: a fork and a knife.

I cursed to myself and remembered the instructions I had been given.

_"Just find a medium to focus our power on. The rest will come to you."_

Sighing I picked up the plate in one hand and the napkin in the other moving closer to my mother as I put down the plate.  
"So mom…I have a question." I mumbled as I unfolded the napkin.

My mother glanced at me and then back to the counter.  
"What is it dear?"

Picking up the knife I shut my eyes and my hand suddenly felt like it was soaking in a pool of bubbling warm water.

_"Did you actually think you could stop me?"_ Her voice laced in mine I saw my mother grow tense and Rosemary's green eyes gleamed back at me from behind my mother's short black hair.  
"You aren't-… Virginia…"

Something began to glow an eerie blue and I looked down to see my hand and the knife were enveloped in light.  
Staring down in disbelief I kept my calm composure as my mother seemed paralyzed.  
The light stretched out into a thin looking sword all though the knife and my hand were still visible.  
And I believe there is only so much you can do with a sword, albeit a sword made of light.

_"Good bye madam..." _Again…her voice…  
Pulling back my arm I thrust forward and watched as the light seemed to cut through my mother's chest.  
A second later I watched my mother turn to ice.

_"One last thing Virginia"_ She whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes at her and placed my hand on my mothers face. A moment passed, and I was beginning to wonder if I was even capable…

But after that moment I moved forward knocking my mothers form from the chair so it crashed into bits of ice on the ground.

"Good bye…" I mumbled, she giggled to herself and she then demanded I call Falon from the room.  
He was already in sight as soon as I finished his name and he walked over to me.

"So its done…we can go right?"  
I rolled my eyes at him. I seemed to have been doing that a lot…

Anyway, Falon needed to rephrase his wording.  
He wasn't even there to begin with. So 'we' wouldn't be going anywhere…  
You see, Falon shares a body with some boy who has no idea he even exists.  
And all Falon is capable of is sending a part of himself to make sure the precious host, me, doesn't get hurt. If I or anyone else tried to touch him we'd go right through him. It only works if he chooses to touch someone else. Thus the fact I felt his hands on my shoulders earlier.  
The only time Falon would ever be real would be when we found his host and he found a way to take control.

So really I was going to go on my own with a type of ghost… a ghost that made my heart skip a beat but a ghost…a ghost I had sworn to make show emotion.  
Yes. This will prove very entertaining.  
But first I'm going to finish the last breakfast Rosemary will ever make.  
It wasn't that bad…  
However that growing puddle on the floor was starting to get distasteful.

"Yes Falon, we _can_ go. But I don't _want_ to go yet." I smiled at him and picked up the syrup which was across from me on the table.  
"we'll leave in a while, don't worry" I continued as I started to cut through my now syrup covered Rosemary-made pancakes. I made sure the knife grazed my finger slightly and that he saw the tiny drops of blood and heard my sharp gasp.  
He ran to my side instantly grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips.  
Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for but I wasn't complaining, especially not as he kissed my finger, the wound even seemed to seal.

"Thank y-"  
"Can't have the container breaking…"

Those were not the words I wanted to hear…  
But I ignored it, if only for the fact I know I saw worry flash in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five- Myra**_

Finding that the dining hall was no more eventful then the compartment now housing my sleeping sister I decided to walk back down the hall and plopped down before her yet again.  
When I arrived I remembered my sisters warning on how I should sleep on the ride.  
And I actually was feeling tired… sleep wasn't such a bad idea…  
But to my disappointment before I could even close my eyes Rose shifted and yawned, stretching her arms up as she pushed against the cabinets above her head.  
"Oh Myra! Up already? Come on then! Let's go get something to eat. The train is going to stop soon and we'll start trekking!" Rose smiled and was already heading for the door.  
"Oh it will be so much fun! Just as long as we don't run into any Mieken…." Rose shuddered and I followed her disdainfully back into the room I had left hardly two minutes before.

Rose ordered a glass of sweet tea and a plate of fish and rice. I, having eaten during my conversation with Imogen, settled for a glass of water.  
"Myra! If you don't eat something you'll collapse before we get to the castle!"  
I just blinked at her. I didn't have the energy to relay what had happened while she had been sleeping.

After watching her eat we went back to our compartment and she pulled out her bag. I had never left mine and so it was still hanging off of my shoulder.  
"Have anything to say before we go into the forest? Need a quick rest stop? Wiping with a leaf sucks. So I'd suggest it."  
I just glared at her some more.  
Sleep was needed…just a little nap…I just knew I was going to fall asleep the second we stopped in the forest…  
Because we would stop. My sister couldn't really think that we'd travel through the forest with out stopping at all.

"Myra…!"  
I was woken up by my sister's oh-so-annoyed tone. Some how I had managed to dose off and as soon as my senses came back I came to the realization that the train had stopped.  
Great… Forest time…  
I sighed and got up.  
Rosemary had her hand on her hips ready to reprimand me.  
I didn't really hear what she said though. I was too busy cursing the fact I hadn't slept enough.

While exiting the train I noticed a river, which stretched out blocking the forest from the rest of the land, and the stone bridge me and my sister would have to cross before entering the area I had heard so much about.

_"Have you ever seen the village?"  
"Seen it? I created it."  
"You really should stop acting up alone…"_

I shook my head. Not quite sure where that thought had come from.  
"Hurry up Myra! I'm going to leave with out you!"  
I turned back to look at the bridge and raised a brow. My sister was already on the other end.  
"Fine! I'm coming!" I called back and started in her direction.  
But I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.  
I turned around and saw little Imogen holding onto a small purple coin purse.  
"Myra…" She looked worried. I noticed Angelina a few feet away beside two other males. One must have been Michael and the other, their father.  
Michael was staring at me with mild interest while their father wore a frown. Angelina kept glancing over her shoulder at Imogen and I and Imogen had yet to say anything.

After a few moments Imogen dug into her coin purse, her arm disappearing up to her elbow. By this point I had realized what type of bag it was.  
Virginia had gotten one for her fourteenth birthday. A bag jinxed so it would have unlimited space.

"This is for you."  
She pulled her closed hand out of the bag and dropped the contents onto my open one.  
Now on my palm was a four inch metal rod. It had seven stones running down the side the color of the rainbow and the edges were intricately carved with spirals. On the top of the rod was a see-through circular stone and on the other end was an equally see-through crystal carved into a pendulum.  
I glanced at her. I knew what this was too. This was something I could never even dream of owning.  
It was a crystal wand.  
Yes, the name doesn't sound like much. But what's in a name?

These wands were specifically used as links between two such holders of the same type. Apart from that they had an extra ability for every separate stone. As for the crystal at the end: it could be transfigured, if used by the right person, into anything that was specifically needed.  
Imogen couldn't possibly be serious!?

"I-I can't take this!" I shouted in disbelief trying to put the wand back into her hands but she just shook her head.  
"Oh don't get me wrong! You're not keeping that Myra." She seemed in lighter spirits after seeing me so shocked.  
(She had mentioned something about that in our conversation earlier… I believe her exact words were "If it upsets anyone else it probably makes me happy.")  
Her words slightly eased me.  
"But…I have dubbed myself your protector as of our discussion on the train-"  
I stopped listening.  
This twelve year old had dubbed herself my protector.  
I was older then her, and she wanted to protect me.  
Wait…She wanted to protect me? What did I need protecting from!?  
You know…Things are bad when your family is keeping secrets about you _from_ you. Things are worse when people you've **just met** are keeping secrets about you from you!  
"Wait-what?" I asked, eyebrows rose head tilted forward staring at her as if she had just grown a second head. I'm sure I got my point through.

"I said, since I'm not going with you into the forest, and I know its going to be dangerous in there, your keeping this one. Angelina has the other one and I will shortly be confiscating it. You will be able to contact me at any given moment should you need help as long as you have it. I'm sure you know how to activate it?"  
I blinked at her.  
The truth was… I only knew about it because Kasandra had one… She never did find out how to use hers…  
From my silence she hung her head.  
"Well… to call me focus a small amount of power, which I'm sure you're capable of, onto the top one here…" She pointed to the see-through circular stone and continued. "If you've managed it, it will start to glow a specific color. What color I'm not sure yet, the color changes with every person."  
Rose was walking towards us now, probably wondering who it was I was talking to…  
"When I pick up, which I most certainly will, if I don't blame Angelina… but that wont happen." She shook her head several times. "When I pick up," She repeated. "You'll be able to see my face through the same top stone."

"For everything else though…The colorful ones and the same one you'd use to call me…you need to drop…just a bit… of blood onto some part of the wand. It will do the rest. If you need the pendulum than a simple school spell should work." Imogen glanced worriedly over her shoulder. Angelina had already mounted her broom and was fingering a necklace she was wearing.  
Rosemary was already looming over my shoulder and staring wide eyed at the wand in my hand.  
"Alright, one last thing then I got to go." She snatched up the wand and clasped it into both hands. "You remember the condensing spell every sorcerer learns in grade one right?"  
I nodded. I could see the dark purple glow of her hands now.  
When she opened her hands she was holding a chain with the large stone and the pendulum hanging from the bottom. Apart from that the rest was gone and it looked identical to the one Angelina was currently wearing.

"So you don't lose it. Because I do want this back…" Imogen glanced around quickly before putting the necklace around my neck and leaning in to whisper into my ear. "If there ever comes a time when I give it back to you…-"  
"Imogen…!" Angelina's voice was shaking, and Imogen's earlier tone had suggested a hidden fear.  
I really didn't like this…  
"Be careful." The raven haired girl then ran off toward her family.

"Myra…is that what I think it is?" Rosemary asked as soon as Imogen's family had hit to the sky.  
"Yup…" I blinked at it again. Holding the stone between my thumb and forefinger I looked up at Rosemary.  
"So…? Let's go then."  
We started into the forest and as soon as we had gotten past the first row of trees we were blocked from all light.  
I could sense my sister twitching in the dark and she started searching through her bag.  
"All I have on me for this is that stupid glow tip wand you bought from that book fair the other day…" I heard her groan.  
I thought I lost that!  
A small green glow erupted beside me and I was able to make out my sisters face from the rest of the trees.  
"So, Rose, how's life?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me or, at least, at my shadow and continued walking.  
It went on in silence like that for a long time.  
I tried to hum, to make something from the silence, but I was too tired. Soon after I realized I couldn't really keep my eyes open.  
I tried to think about how long we've been walking, how many cuts I probably had on my legs because of my horrible choice in clothing, exactly how many steps away was Rosemary…  
I tried so hard to keep myself focused…Of course I got lost.

(Now let me ask you this, when I began telling this story…Who didn't know this was going to happen?)

I first realized this when I noticed that the light I had been following for quite a while had disappeared abruptly, what it really was I wasn't quite sure of at the moment. But it was gone.

Sighing to myself I sat down beside a tree, well I think it was a tree, and leaned against it. Looking up hopefully I tried to spot some glimmer of light between the leaves and was sorely disappointed.  
What could I do by moonlight anyway?  
I resolved to just sit there and hope to be found. If that didn't work I'd have to use the wand and goodness knows how mortifying that would have been. It was much too soon to bother her…And besides! I was just lost…No big deal.  
If I ran into a Mieken though…That might be a problem.

And curse the heavens for irony… Did I just see eyes in that bush!?

I bit my lip and reached for the chain around my neck. It was too late though…  
Two glowing green slits appears through the leaves and I felt myself fall asleep.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!?"  
"I did what you said!"  
There was a strange hissing sound and I realized I was laying on the ground somewhere. There were lights beyond my eyes and three shadows conversing beside me. I wasn't quite sure what to do about that but I didn't dare open my eyes.  
Why they hadn't eaten me yet I wasn't sure. Maybe I wasn't as appetizing as other people in Enzidor would be… I mentally kicked myself.  
The strange hissing continued.  
"I said to bring the one accompanying this one!"  
"You said get the one with blood red hair. I got the one with the blood red hair. I was really creative about it too. I led her away from her sister with a light sphere and-"  
"I said _avoid_ the one with the blood red hair. Minu! That's what I said wasn't it?"  
"Yes, sire. You said avoid. Alinar was just being foolish. She most likely misheard you due to her wandering mind."

Alinar, I believed, was the one who had brought me here...  
I had to ask myself how I even understood them though. I was sure Mieken spoke a different language then the humans. I must have been dragged over a rock or something. Although if these were Mieken I don't think they would have dragged me… Or maybe they just really didn't like me.  
Avoid me. Why avoid me? Not that I was complaining but I thought it was odd. Perhaps I had some weird little sign on my head. "Fear Me."  
But the male had said something about getting the girl with me. That was Rosemary. What could they possibly want with Rosemary!?

"Sure! Take _his_ side Minu! You always take his side."  
"Alinar, he is our elder and we need to abide by his words. He told you to avoid this girl. You have brought our enemy within our walls."  
"Dispose of her before she wakes." That man replied. The hissing ceased and I heard the sound of a cloth door flapping.  
"You heard him Alinar. Dispose of her. We can not have her here any longer. I can already feel it."  
"Just go away then!" Alinar shouted a loud and abrupt hiss sounded and the door flapped again.

"Dispose of her. I don't like doing that. She doesn't look that bad anyway…" A hand picked at my hair and stupidly I opened my eyes.  
Mieken looked a lot more human then I thought they would…  
This was obviously a female creature before me and a young one at that.  
She had unusually large green eyes and was covered from head to toe in orange brown fur.  
In fact she basically looked like a human shaped cat complete with a large fluffy tail that was all puffed up in shock.  
Her lips and triangular nose were black and she blinked at me.  
I blinked back at her and bit my lip.  
A few seconds went by and then suddenly another loud hiss broke through the silence. Only this time it went on longer and she backed up knocking into a shabbily made wooden table.  
Alinar's voice shouted from nowhere "It's awake! It's awake!" And I suddenly realized that they didn't speak as much as they spoke through their minds.  
Well that was interesting…

But it wasn't what I should have been thinking about. Almost as soon as she said that a smaller female Mieken ran into the room. She had bright orange eyes and her fur was grey.  
"Minu…!" Alinar's voice started again

Minu glanced at me and raised a fur covered hand with sharp looking nails coming out of the tip of every finger.  
She hissed low and deep and raised her hand which in turn began to glow green.  
_"Lesonia would weep."_ Minu whispered and the voices started up again.

"_Have you ever seen the village?"  
"Seen it? I created it."  
"You really should stop acting up alone…"  
"I'm the oldest! Anyway, relax Pheli, they worship me anyway."  
"They're treated like monsters and forced to live off the forest! How could you do that to them?"  
"They are my creations. And they are happy. I enjoy granting life. No matter how primitive."  
"A waste of life…"  
"There is no such thing dear."  
"Les-"  
"Be civil to them. I wouldn't want them to hurt you."_

I shot up and gripped my head. Alinar hissed in a more childish manner and jumped as Minu brought her hand down.  
'Wait…' I thought unexpectedly. Minu froze mid launch and Alinar's green eyes widened.  
"Did she-"  
"She did." Minu glared at me and the light in her hand disappeared.  
"It would not do to destroy someone who can be so open… Our sire never thought of this…" Minu gripped her waist and turned to look at Alinar.  
"Tie her up Alinar. She is not our enemy yet." She turned to face me, orange eyes narrowing. "You will oblige will you not? This is simply so we know you won't do anything while we meet."  
I looked at her. What choice did I have?  
'Y-yes…' I thought.  
It was a good thing then that I realized how they spoke…

Alinar jumped at every move I made. It made a task as simple as tying me to a pole last relatively twenty minutes.

'Alinar…is your name right?' I asked as we waited for Minu to come out of the hut she had disappeared in.  
It appeared that the Mieken had found a cave in a mountain deep within the forest and had built a village there. There were huts as far as I could see from my pole beside the hut I had originally been forced to occupy, and lanterns were floating high above our heads shedding light within the otherwise dark cave.

She nodded but did not move. She was sitting on the ground a good six feet away from me holding a spear rather awkwardly.  
'Mine is Myra.' I continued with a smile. I thought if I could perhaps make friends with one of them they'd let me go. They already let me live for being able to talk to them. Maybe they thought I sympathized with them…

"I know that already…" Alinar looked away.  
"This is all my fault…" She mumbled with a sigh. "I was supposed to bring our savior…and keep _her _safe from the doom she will soon come to…And I've lost the chance…Not only that! I brought you! You of all the people in this world! Minu told me who you were…I can't believe I was that stupid…"  
I glanced at her and felt my expression change from that of hopefulness to sadness and confusion.  
Rosemary needed to be kept safe? Why was it so wrong that I was brought here?  
Why was it that no matter how many questions I asked no one answered them!  
'I'm sorry…But I don't understand.'  
"That's because you haven't fully awoken yet. But you will soon. And then… And then… Oh! I wish I'd have gotten rid of you before you found out how to speak!"  
I tried to shrink myself against the pole.  
"But I-"  
"The vessel isn't to blame… I'm sorry." Alinar looked at me her eyes looked distressing and she continued. "It's the person within you…You did nothing. You will do nothing. It's her…"  
"Ali!" Minu's head popped out and Alinar jumped up.  
"Get in here. Our lord wishes to speak with you." Minu shot a glare at me and Alinar jumped off and into the hut.

It was now or never. It was obvious they weren't going to let me go. And even though I knew if I stayed I'd get more information I needed to get out of there.  
I wriggled in my rope and cursed. Though Alinar took her time she did her job well.  
I could do nothing…  
And then I heard another hiss.

A clashing of metal and thumps and a girl shimmered into view beside me.  
She had a large cut on her shoulder and lavender hair that was short on the right side by her face and long behind her back. She had one red and one purple eye and two triangular cat ears on her head. But they were nearly hidden by all her hair.  
She was dressed in a black zipped up vest and black pants and at the moment she had a knife in her hand. She slashed it down the ropes and I was freed.  
This whole thing still felt like a blur but I recall her words rather well.  
"Close your eyes and concentrate on the forest. Quickly! They heard me."  
I didn't bother thinking twice.

Wind rushed all about me and I found myself back in the forest in the exact same spot I had been in when Alinar had found me.

I sat there and cursed myself out for several minutes. I wasn't in mortal danger anymore…but how long would it take before they went looking for me again? What had happened to that girl who saved me? I didn't know what to do…But then I heard a rather terrifying noise…

A twig snapped.

I spun around and squeaked, I would have screamed, but thankfully the stranger who was the cause of the sound had a light with him and he looked normal. Well, as normal as people got in Enzidor.

"Myra… Right…?" The male asked.  
I nodded.  
"Oh Good! I ran into your sister at the castle, she was frantically running down the hall demanding someone go look for you." He smiled and put his hand behind his head. His other hand held the lantern which he then passed to me.  
"You aren't hurt are you? Getting lost in here- Oh I'm sorry, my name is Adrian, I'm a guard from the castle." He put out his hand so I could shake it but I just stood there. What perfect timing! I just wanted to get out of this forest before something else went wrong.  
I glanced at him hopefully and blinked.  
Well that was odd…He had two different colored eyes like that girl form the village… His were nicer though.  
"Pretty…" I heard myself mumble. He blinked at me and blushed a bit.  
"Uhm…not really…."  
You know…He _was_ kind of pretty. He had soft looking blond hair that fell just long enough to frame his shoulders and his eyes were, as earlier stated, blue and green. His skin was of a regular tone and he was rather young for a castle guard.  
"Sorry- that slipped out. I meant your eyes."  
That seemed to fluster him further.  
Well this was starting out rather interesting…  
"Well…ahem…let's just uhm… get you back to your sister now…" He pulled a branch out of our way and I then noticed a path lit by floating lanterns.  
Now if that had been there the entire time I probably would have died of embarrassment. But no one said anything so I just pretended that thought never crossed my mind.

We walked down the path and I was soon met with the overwhelming body that was the council's castle. Stone walls towered high over my head I could hardly see past the first.  
But, to my horror, the gates were open and a not-very-happy looking Imogen stood in our way. I wasn't sure what was more horrifying, Minu coming down on me with a purple energy ball in her hand or Imogen glaring at me.

"Good job Adrian, Rosemary is in the library pacing. Go relieve her. I'll deal with Myra."  
"Yes Lady Inara." Adrian bit his lip; his cheeks still tinted pink, and walked off past Imogen who was now tapping her foot.  
"You didn't call me…_**why**_?"

Explaining to Imogen that I didn't call her because I didn't think getting lost was that big of a deal was hard. Explaining to her that I had forgotten about the wand during my short imprisonment was even worse.  
She through books and smacked me on the head. Many…many times…

"I gave that to you so you could use it Myra! Imagine what would have happened if you hadn't found a way out of there!" Imogen shouted. We were in the courtyard at the moment.  
The courtyard was too large to describe so I won't bother you too much. Surrounded in colorful flowers there were several benches and one large fountain in the center. But this was the open courtyard only for the castle visitors.  
A little way down, there was a tall thorn-less rose hedge which marked the closed courtyard for the special castle inhabitants, such as the council members themselves.

Imogen, I was shocked to find out, was allowed into the closed courtyard but chose the open one instead. She said it was easier to yell at me there.

"Who did you say got you out of there again?" She asked, irritated. She put her hand on her forehead and shut her eyes.

There was the question that had been nagging at me since I got there.  
"I…don't know…." I sighed and Imogen just hung her head.  
"What ever… If this ever happens again Myra…Don't worry about the Mieken killing you. I will!" She shouted dramatically. But I knew that was a lie. I had known Imogen for less then a day and yet she felt closer to me then my sisters at the moment…  
I suddenly had the urge to hug her. So I did.  
I rested my head on her shoulder and hugged her.  
She squeaked and struggled for a moment but relaxed and settled for glaring at the back of my head.  
When I finally let go of her she glared at me and whacked me on the head.  
"For future reference I don't like being touched."  
I smiled at her.  
"Dully noted."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six- Virginia**_

Inhaling deeply the sweet scent of the forest I smiled to myself.  
It had been so long since I'd been out flying…  
I'd say… two years.  
Before mother decided I was no longer allowed outside…  
I shut my eyes and listened for the flap of leather wings below. Falon had decided to go through the forest to keep a good eye on Myra and Rosemary. He, by now, was already far ahead of me but that didn't stop me from trying.  
I don't know why I seemed so attached to him… I guess it's true. You always want what you can't have.

That and birds are the foulest creatures on the earth.  
I hissed as I stared at the horribly spoiled spot on the handle of my broom. I was sure I had time to hunt the little beast down before Falon started back to find me.

_"Funny little girl"_  
I heard myself laugh and rolled my eyes.  
"Are you going to complain?"  
Her voice rang in my head again, mocking me.  
_"Now what good would it do to antagonize my wonderful host?"_  
I sighed. It seemed that was all I ever was now. Before conversations with her were simple, friendly, conversations about the day we'd passed. If I missed something she caught. But now it was all "Container" and "Host." What was I to her? Falon? Both of them…what did I mean?  
_"Oh dear, don't dwell too much on those thoughts of yours. We'll have our simple conversations again, soon. We'll always be together, remember? There will be time for talking later." _I cringed. I was not aware that she could read my thoughts… In fact, I was sure she couldn't.  
"How-"  
_"Darling, you really shouldn't be asking questions like that." _I didn't like being dismissed… She should go to sleep again.  
_"Sorry to disappoint but I believe I'm fully replenished. Now, shall we talk tactics?" _  
Sighing I shook my head and swerved around a tree that had grown longer then the rest.  
"Nah…I don't think I want to."  
She let out an annoyed huff and took control of my arms to cross them over my chest.  
_"Now, now, don't be like that!"_  
"You really shouldn't have done that…" I murmured watching as we rather quickly sped toward a tree.  
My arms were still numb from her possession so I didn't have time to grip the broom and swerve out of the way. Instead we collided with the wonderfully large tree and fell down.  
I suppose goddesses make mistakes too sometimes…

After getting back to my feet I found her a lot less talkative and sat down on a rock.  
How irritating…I had twigs in my hair.  
Now what kind of entrance would I make at the castle looking like that?  
I heard her huff at my need to make myself presentable and decided to try and find a stream to wash the dirt off of my hands.

It took me hardly five minutes to find one and I decided I'd stay there until Falon returned. It was kind of relaxing actually. I enjoyed it. She hated it. But that was just a plus.  
"Still feel like speaking tactics?" I scoffed. She took control of my arms again and dug them into the dirt to spite me.  
"I thought as much-_shhh"_ Her voice stopped my train of thoughts and she took over my legs and quickly yet surprisingly elegantly dove into a bush.  
There was a loud hissing sound and then a woman's scream.

"I may have lost my blade Minu but I can still beat you down!"  
The hissing sound started to come out in huffs that sounded close to laughter and the woman screamed again.  
"You think hiding behind trees and launching spears at me is going to even the score? I still have a mountain of power over you- you creature."  
The hissing stopped suddenly and in an extremely loud screech the hiss sounded again just as there was a rustle in the bushes and the woman who had been shouting tumbled out and into the river.  
She sprang out almost instantly with a squeak and in a very cat like way curled up to sulk.  
"That was cold…" she mumbled.  
The source of the hissing seemed to be getting further away as the sound got lower and soon I couldn't hear it.  
I could only sit and wonder what had happened.  
I tried to poke my head out of the bush but she held my head down.

_"It's her…"_ She whispered venomously. As if the woman had done her some great wrong.  
Although, if I was correct in my assumptions she was over a thousand years old while the girl in front of us seemed to be no older then Rosemary.  
"Who?"  
She ignored me and took over completely. I was forced to sit in the passenger seat as she walked out from behind the bushes and towards the woman.  
If she had been so quick to hide earlier I didn't know why she was purposefully blowing our cover now.  
"Are you alright miss?" She started in my voice. I wasn't aware she could do that…  
The woman jumped and her multi-colored eyes flashed crimson before settling into their regular violet and scarlet. A strange diamond shaped birth mark on her forehead let off a soft glow as well.

"I'm…fine… I just…lost my… companions- what are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here? Why miss, I don't believe we've met." I wanted to shoot her. Really…What was she doing?!  
"Is that so? You just seem so…familiar…Well, my question still stands. You seem like a young woman who hasn't seen a day of hard labor in her life. What are you doing alone in the forest?" The woman started brushing lavender colored hair out of her face.  
"I seem to have lost my companions as well."  
"So where are you heading?" The older woman continued.  
I watched as my fingers ran through my hair and she smiled with my lips.  
"The castle… I'm going to visit one of the prince's. My name is Virginia. May I ask yours?"  
The name seemed to click in the other girls head and she took a reflexive step back.  
Now, I knew I'd never met her before…so why did she do that?  
"Miss?" She persisted, stepping forward with my body.

"F-Falonyra…My name is Falonyra."  
Her laughter rang loud inside my mind while on the outside she mimicked my voice to say the words: "I see. Well then… would you like to accompany me to the castle, _Falonyra…?_" The duplicate sound of my voice melted for the last word. I wasn't sure if that was purposefully or not, but Falonyra's eyes turned from their separate colors to red again and she shook her head.  
"Sorry, but I should go find my friends. I'm sure they're just a little way back there…" The lavender haired girl then took a few more cautious steps back and jumped into the trees.

The strain from being possessed lasted a mere moment that time. Apparently my body was getting used to it.  
"What was that all about?" I asked her.  
_"She knows who you are Virginia. Have you ever met her before?" _She growled. I shook my head.  
You think you'd remember a person with different colored eyes…  
_"She can change her form dear. Think well. Are you absolutely certain you don't know her?"_ I shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know…"  
In my mind I already knew I had seen that diamond somewhere before… But even she couldn't dig deep far enough to find out where.  
She sighed. _"The point is she knows. This means she also knows about Myra… She'll cause trouble you know." _  
An image of my mother as an ice sculpture passed through my mind and she took a breath.  
_"If you were able to do that I'm sure disposing of this girl…this… copy…will be much simpler."_  
I blinked. "Copy…? What do you mean?"  
She dragged my hand onto my forehead and sighed again.  
_"Nothing dear…"_ She mouthed out some words with my lips again and unfortunately I couldn't catch the syllables. A moment later I heard the flap of leathery wings I had become so accustomed to and I noticed a change in her attitude as well.  
"Have a nice flight Falon?" I smiled. He rolled his eyes at me and then grabbed my chin lifting my face up so he could inspect me. "You have dirt on your face…" I blushed and she ignored us.  
_"It won't be long now…"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors note: The only chapter I really like. I'm a humor fan at heart :D  
_  
_**Chapter Seven- Myra**_

Rosemary had clung to me for roughly fifteen minutes, shouting insults and demanding how stupid I had to have been to lose sight of the only light in the forest, while nearly crying onto my shoulder.  
Imogen had excused herself as to not witness my older sister fight through her feelings of worry.  
"Rose- Rose I'm fine-"  
"But you were attacked!"  
"And I was rescued."  
"Dumb luck! Dumb luck won't get you out of everything Myra! You're not leaving here until you learn to fly you understand me?! I'm not going to risk losing you again! What would mother say!? And you-you- don't you ever do that to me again Myra!" She shrieked. Yet she still managed to laugh after every sentence like it was all a joke.  
It was times like this that I wondered, what really went on in Rosemary's head.  
Did she think in some odd way that all of our lives were a part of some large chess board and that everything was indeed just a game?

As soon as Rosemary had decided she was done trying to suffocate me she disappeared behind some bookshelves and I noticed Imogen tripping over a curtain through the library doorway.

"Imogen!" I called and she stumbled again before plopping down on the floor and flinging the too-long-curtains up into the air.  
"Blasted things…!" She hissed. I laughed and pat her on the head.  
Her long white skirt was all puffed out around her while she pouted and she actually looked like Angelina for the first time since I'd met her.  
After a few more minutes spent damning the curtains Imogen stood up and spun around to let her skirt puff up again.

"Well then! I should show you to your room."  
I nodded. That would probably be best… I was still tired…  
"But…don't they need me today?"  
"If they need you they'll send for you. Dinner will be served at nine pm and I'll lead you to the dining room, so starting now you have roughly two hours to nap."  
I laughed. "You read my mind Imo."

Imogen puffed up her cheeks and pouted again before grabbing the sleeve of my shirt and dragging me off down the hall, up two flights of the left stairs, and to the second door on the right.  
On the way she pointed out separate rooms and explained that my room would have a view of the courtyard.  
"It's kind of secluded but my father said that this was the room. You're sister will actually be two doors down. So it's not that bad… and the servant's quarters are on the first floor right below here, so if you need anything you know where to check." She continued.  
"My room is the one on the far left across the hall. Also, don't go any higher with out me. The fourth floor will be fine if you find a blond boy and tell him you know me, but even then it will still be bad if you're caught." She opened the door to my room and I nodded to show her I was listening. The room was adequate, with hard wood floors a nice comfortable looking twin bed a dresser and a table by the window which I believed was my view of the courtyard.  
"Just make sure you don't stumble upon the fifth floor or you'll be trapped." I blinked at her.  
When I was outside with Adrian I hadn't seen a fifth floor… "What fifth floor?" "Exactly…" She mumbled.  
"Well, now that you know where you're room is, I'll leave you to nap. I'm going to go find the aforementioned blonde." Imogen then left me in my newly found lodging.

I instantly dumped myself onto the bed and shot up sharply.  
Now…I may be confused due to lack of rest… but… I didn't think a bed was supposed to feel like jagged ice.

I spent an hour trying to sleep on that… Then of course I gave up and yanked a jacket from my bag to sleep on the floor.

After another hour spent in a fitful sleep I got up and walked over to the desk.  
I decided I'd follow Rosemary to her room after dinner and see if it was just me or if the beds really were enchanted.  
Ignoring the chair I sat on the desk and leaned against the wall to look out the window.  
The courtyard looked really nice in the moonlight…  
And actually, it looked like the entire courtyard was made out of water. But of course that was probably just my imagination running wild due to my lack of sleep.

It hit nine o' five before I decided I wouldn't wait for Imogen.  
What she was doing when she told me she was going to escort me to dinner I don't know but I knew it had to be something important.  
Unsurprisingly however I found Adrian as soon as I walked into the stairway room.  
"Oh!" I squeaked and took a step back to keep from colliding with him.  
"Miss Alvdis…? You're already on your way? I guess I should take you the rest then. It's right down here." He turned around and started back downstairs. I shrugged and followed.

"Imogen told me that if I didn't see her on the second floor by nine sharp to go find you, unfortunately I didn't know what room you were given and I had to check the first two before making it to the third floor. So ya…they've probably already started to eat but they won't really notice us come in. The dining room is filled with commoners that take lodging in the first few guest rooms and they probably won't even know who you are." Adrian shrugged.  
"So you're always doing Imogen's dirty work for her then?" I couldn't keep that comment in…it just slipped out.  
The expression on his face made me want to ram my head into a wall.  
So I did and he then looked extremely worried and asked me if he had done something wrong about a million times before I finally got to the dining room.

As soon as I got there I saw Rosemary seated beside a girl I knew very well, you may recall that I mentioned her earlier.

"Kasandra…!" I shouted and ran over to her. I ignored poor Adrian but a few minutes later I saw him seated in a table near a back door with a bunch of other guards.

Kasandra smiled when she saw me and stood up to try and hug me. I dodged and dove into her chair to get away from her arms but she still ended up hugging me around the neck and I made funny choking noises that went ignored by all minus my sister and Kasandra.

After a few minutes of laughing and fussing over our meals (As Kasandra refused to eat anything green and I was just an overall picky eater.) I decided to ask the obvious question.

"What are you doing here Kasy?" I asked poking her in the shoulder. Rosemary was slowly eating her food and ignoring us as we were so 'below her status' which wasn't a new joke.

"Actually…" She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked pensive.  
"I don't know. Mother got a dove and then told me to pack. I guess the counsel wants to see me then… Well it doesn't matter now! We get to spend time away from school together! Isn't that great?!" She smiled shyly and tried to hug me again. I easily avoided that one and she stopped trying.  
"I guess. Well, what room are you staying in?"  
"Let's see… I'm on the fourth floor… oh! My room is right next to the left stair way."  
I blinked and thanked goodness for coincidences. With Kasandra here I was sure I wouldn't lose that much of my sanity to lack of sleep.  
"You're right next door to me!" I smiled. I think I just imagined it but she seemed a little worried by that…for a second. Then she smiled back.  
"That's great! Let's walk back together then?"  
"Yup! But to walk back one must finish what one has set out to do in the first place. Eat Kasy."  
"Yes Moth-"She swallowed hard and corrected herself, "Boss."  
I didn't understand why she stopped but I actually liked being called 'Boss' compared to 'Mother.'

"That leaves Tiffany at home alone then huh?" I rolled my eyes.  
The trouble that one could get into with out some level headed companion was beyond assumptions. I wouldn't be surprised if by the time I get back half the town is overrun by mutant bunnies.

"Ya well, I'm sure she can handle herself for the time being… Janelle is there anyway."  
Janelle was a girl I'd known longer then both Tiffany and Kasandra. She was a brunet with glasses. Her magic takes on the form of swirly white light, and as I was informed this morning, that meant she was a wind element having already hit the magic age. She was also roughly a head taller then the rest of us and so we all sort of looked up to her. Of course she could keep Tiffany in check… to the best of her abilities anyway…

"Well that's good…did you happen to stop by my house on your way here? Rosemary never got to say bye to Virginia and I could only wonder how Vigi took it…" I laughed slightly. I knew Virginia probably didn't give a damn about seeing me before I left but I knew, no matter how much she hurt our older sister she cared for her more then she did anyone back home.  
But apparently, at my words Kasandra shivered violently and hugged herself tightly.  
"Vi-Virginia? No. Actually, I di-didn't have time…to stop… you know? It was really sudden and they wanted me here a.s.a.p. so…" She smiled and rubbed her shoulders.  
"I think something I ate back there disagreed with me… And it's gotten really cold all of a sudden…"  
I shrugged and turned to Rosemary who had been walking extremely slowly behind us.

Rose was shivering too. Not as violently as Kasandra had but enough to notice.

This castle just got queerer and queerer.  
The food from the dining room tasted like plastic and didn't fill you up at all, the hallways were almost always empty even when you had just walked out with a crowd of people, the beds were hard, there is a magical invisible fifth floor and it has sudden changes in temperatures.  
What else was there?  
Next thing you know they're going to tell me that the castles been cursed and a person goes missing once every few specific years!

I sighed and felt it myself.  
Why it took so long to get to me I wasn't sure but it did and it was still a drastic change.  
"Well then I guess we should turn in for the night…" I suggested. Rosemary nodded and Kasandra was already starting for the stair way. Perhaps the change in temperature was simply due to an unsaid curfew? What ever it was, when I arrived back to my room my bed was inhabitable and I fell into a deep sleep.

At roughly seven AM I found the bed had taken on that feel of ice and I was practically forced out of bed by it.  
In retaliation I wandered over to my desk and sat down on it again, this time with the jacket I had packed in the hope of napping a little before someone, be it Rosemary or a castle guard, came in and told me to get up.

Unfortunately that moment came when there was a knock on the door almost as soon as I had started to nod off.  
"Is lady Alvdis ready for company?" The male voice from the other end of the door asked.  
I nodded awake and cursed softly before diving for my bag of clothing and changing from my sleepwear to a plain dark brown dress I had brought along with me.

"Lady Alvdis?"  
"Give me a second!" I squeaked and brushed my hair quickly. Well apparently the bed was my wake up call and now I didn't have time to properly wash up. I decided to take that into consideration the next morning as soon as my bed decided to turn.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I walked towards the door I slowly opened it and hung my head.  
"I'm sorry… I didn't know I was supposed to be awake this early…" I smiled apologetically to the male standing in my doorway.  
He had long dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail and dark grey eyes. His skin was a fairly normal shade of white and he bowed his head to me.  
"It's alright; people always need time to adjust. Unfortunately I can't excuse everyone and we'll still have to start our lessons now."  
"Lessons?"  
"Well Miss, you don't think you're going to get categorized with a simple personality test do you? The council wishes you research the theory of elements before the drawing is done so that you may have a clear look of all the possibilities before you're subconscious decides on the final verdict." He continued. I raised my head up and nodded.  
"Of course… Well…Mr…?" Well I wasn't about to spend the day with a man whom I didn't even have a name for.  
"Alexander Gareth… My name is Alexander Gareth." He smiled and he pet me on the head  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Gareth." In reality I wanted to smack him. Why did he have to pat me on the head?  
"Charmed." He bowed his head to me again and all was forgiven. He seemed like such a sweet boy…About Rosemary's age too…Maybe I could spend some time playing matchmaker.

"Well then, shall we be on our way? The book's I'll need you to focus on are on the second floor." I nodded. "Alright…"

The castle had two libraries. One open to everyone for what ever the need, perhaps just a simple meeting could take place in the open library on the first floor. The second one was on the second floor which was reserved for those on official council business, such as classes and research for a meeting.

So I followed him down stairs and across the hall towards our class for the time being as he explained my schedule.  
Mondays through Thursdays I was to be ready for his arrival by eight AM and my time spent reading would last until roughly two thirty. On Saturdays and Sundays I was to meet him for an hour refresher course by noon. Friday would be my only free day.  
Obviously that schedule alone told me I would be situated in the castle for a while.

_Elements._

_There are seven elements a young sorcerer should be aware of: Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Moon, Light, and Dark. These elements explain the nature of a sorcerers magic and how many precautions should be taken.  
_

_Earth is the element depicting nature. It gives the user an advantage over natural occurrences and their magic takes on the form of vines. Earth magic users tend to be especially gifted in potion making as the herbs needed for said tonics are easier to identify for one so gifted in the field. Personality wise Earth users tend to be extremely caring and nurturing. Most family reliant people become Earth elementals._

_Water depicts those with an unidentifiable pattern in life. Their life is unpredictable and their spirits are uncontrollable, as ever changing as rushing water. They have the power to control anything with water inside them; one of the most horrifying things about a water magic user is the fact that they have the ability to dehydrate a person within minutes. Some can use the water in the air and mold you into ice. Most water users are under watch though so you don't need to worry. Their magic usually takes the form of dark blue swirls and they get stronger when it rains._

_Wind is for those kind hearted souls with the ability to let them selves be whisked away on dreams. Most wind elements don't take very much seriously and are very careful to meet people who don't take advantage of them. Some of the more advanced Wind magic users have the ability to summon wings and create tornadoes. Most prefer to make the first as they rarely get upset to the point of wanting to cause that much chaos. Their magic takes on the form of swirling bright white feathers._

_Fire is one of the more savage elements. They control the soul and having spirits that are always in check they are natural enemies to Water. Fire elements are categorized by their determination and persistence, being strong willed by nature. But they are the ones that cause the most accidents as their magic takes the form of long strings of flames that actually do burn should they come in contact with something. They get stronger in warm weather._

_Moon is the rarest element. Moon magic users control life and thus control death. They control dreams and have the ability to converse with all matter. There is no specific way to categorize a moon element and their magic does not take on any specific form. As far as anyone knows there is only one Moon user alive today but no one is aware of whom that person is. One more gift the Moon grants the sorcerer is the name 'Sear.' Moon users can use their abilities before the magic age and are able to transfer and receive powers from other elements.._

_Light is closest to Wind then any other element. Sorcerers of Light are designated by how pure their human hearts are. They specialize in traveling dimensions as they can see the light between worlds and their magic takes on the form of golden beams of light. They're magic is weaker at night and they tend to keep from using magic as much as other elements. They also know when another sorcerer is being dishonest and are the most intuitive when you ignore the Moon elemental._

_Dark sorcerers unlike Light sorcerers use their magic as much as they possibly can. They refuse to be held down by limitations and cause the most trouble for the peaceful life in Enzidor. They specialize in necromancy and have the ability to turn them selves invisible. Their magic takes on the form of black orbs that glow a dark purple, usually acting as detonators as Dark users tend to entertain themselves with bombs._

I rammed my head against the table in the library.  
Alexander, the sweetie, had gone to get me a drink while I read. This book only said the above about a million times though, so I had to get another one for two million!  
They all said the same thing, some special spells a specific element could do, conditions for magical growth, personality wise, what to be afraid of.  
I want to know what the point of Elements are! But of course, that's some big secret that the counsel isn't willing to share.

Or perhaps, this book has some odd subliminal message written in the pages to make me paranoid and thus miss the whole point! Wasn't that what Angelina told me on the train?  
After coming to that conclusion I re-read the chapter.  
Alexander came back and starred at me in wonder.

"You don't read that slow…" Of course he knew this by now, this was our second class and as earlier stated I already finished the first book.

"I know. But this book is trying to trick me. So I won't let it." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I think perhaps I give off the aura of a person on their wits end. I really hope poor Alexander doesn't get too worried about my sanity. Personally I'm not.  
"Well… It's two thirty anyway. So I'll see you on Saturday?" He smiled a little less nervously and pat me on the head.  
I'd come to the conclusion he does that to everyone.  
So I ignored it.  
"Yup… and I'll be re-reading this same exact book wont I?"

"No… Saturday is the refresher course, remember? I'll just be condensing the book into a half hour long speech and you get to ask me questions."  
"And you'll tell me the truth?"  
"As much as I'm allowed to, yes."  
"Allowed to…"  
"Yes."  
I took that moment to grab my coat and stomp out of the library. That's it! This is getting me absolutely no where! I shut my eyes and continued for the stairs when I realized I had walked into something.  
Opening my eyes quickly I noticed I had accidentally stepped on one of the younger palace servants.  
She couldn't be much older then seventeen years old, with blond hair and dark purple eyes with rather clean clothing for a maid she had to have been new. Not at all run ragged like the other maids I'd seen.

"Oh I'm sorry-"  
She just blinked at me.  
"You…" She whispered finally before picking up the mop I'd made her drop and continuing on her way.

I watched her mop away and I was sure she could tell how utterly confused I was then, but she didn't seem to mind.  
"Hello…?" I asked suddenly. She didn't pay attention and moved onto the next hallway.  
"Weird…"

"What is…?" I jumped and Kasandra smiled at me. I hadn't seen her very much due to the fact we were almost always in different spots of the castle for some odd reason but every once in a while we would catch each other on our way to the rooms.

"Well, where is that imaginary friend you told me about earlier? Perhaps she's on the none-existent fifth floor again huh?" I rolled my eyes at her.  
The day after Imogen's disappearance I had told Kasy and she didn't believe that I had met such a person. She also didn't believe said person spoke to me about a fifth floor.

Where Imogen was I really didn't know, Adrian seemed to have an idea but he wouldn't tell me anything.  
If I had to use that wand she leant me to figure it out then I was very close to doing so.

"I'll find her eventually. And when I do she'll get to explain to you. How does that sound?"

I had even gone through the trouble of going to her room. No one answered when I knocked and I ended up running into Angelina who gave me the same answer Adrian did.  
"She's here somewhere… I'm sure…"  
It was almost as infuriating as those god forsaken books I was forced to read by Alexander.

Kasy, noticing I was talking to myself again rolled her eyes at me.  
"You really have to stop doing that you know… People are going to start to think you've lost your mind."  
"Really?! I never would have guessed! I mean, here I was thinking that talking to yourself was as normal as constantly ramming your head into things but I guess I was wrong. Thank you for informing me Kasandra"  
"You're very welcome Myra." Kasandra smiled at me and then continued for the stair way.

I waited a few minutes on the second floor and thought about it.

I didn't talk to myself this much before… I wasn't this paranoid or defensive before either.  
This place was defiantly getting to me.

After telling myself the same thing about five times I finally decided to go back to my room and stop loitering in the hallway.

Once back in my room I plopped down onto my bed and ignored the texture I was currently feeling.  
Two days and my body had already numbed to ignore the bed.  
I was used to the food too.  
I was used to the secrets and all the odd people wandering around in the hallways.  
There was this girl I met on Wednesday, her name was Amirania, and she liked to throw rocks at people.  
Not only that, this special 16 year old lived on the fourth floor, the magical fourth floor I wasn't supposed to go to with out Imogen who, mind you, was still missing!  
Not to mention my own sister had somehow disappeared two. I hadn't seen her since dinner with Kasandra my first day here.  
How was I supposed to stay sane when the only people I seemingly trusted didn't trust me and or were no where to be found!

I sighed and got up from the bed.  
It had gotten cold suddenly and I refused to acknowledge it now. It was not ten pm and my bed was still hard. It was not time for the unsaid curfew.  
Perhaps it was a glitch. Perhaps not. I didn't care and went over to the window again.  
It had become a habit now. After everything was said and done I still liked to go to the window and stare out onto the courtyard.  
An insane person could still enjoy scenery.

Unfortunately what caught my eyes wasn't scenery this time.  
This time I saw Kieren.  
My cat was limping around a statue leaving the smallest trail of blood behind her.  
I say the smallest because I was three stories up. How I was so sure that was my cat in the first place I wasn't completely sure but something just clicked when I saw her and I soon found myself in the open courtyard looking for a statue that I couldn't find.

There was no statue in the open courtyard. There just wasn't…  
That meant she was in the closed courtyard. Deciding that the guard there wouldn't let me in through the door even if I begged I searched the hedge for any type of hole that I could perhaps sneak through.  
Right when I felt I'd lose _more_ of my mind over worrying for my cat I spotted it.  
The human made hole in the hedge that was big enough for me to slide through with out getting too badly scratched.

After crawling through the rather thick hedge I stumbled out of the bush and cursed.  
A conveniently placed rose had been sticking out of the edge and was in perfect range to cut my arm. So now I had a nice big gash in my arm. It had yet to start bleeding but I knew it wouldn't be long before it did.

But now wasn't the time. A cut this big to me wasn't an issue. A cut this big to my little kitten was. Now where had she gone?

Ignoring the sting in my arm I circled the statue for a few minutes.  
There was blood, a fairly large trail of blood actually, in a circle around it. But it didn't leave off anywhere and my cat wasn't there.  
Sighing I looked up onto the top of the statue. Perhaps she had jumped up there to tend to her wounds with fewer insects to deal with. Although presuming her cut was as big as the trail led me to believe she probably wouldn't have been able to land properly and would have fallen.  
When I looked up however… I couldn't help but stop to actually look at the statue.  
It looked like an angel, only the wings looked more like a dragons.  
"This is…kind of…nostalgic…" I murmured to myself, before an image of my cat popped into my head.  
"Kieren! Kieren where are you!" I cried out and started circling again. I refused to believe that my cat could have simply disappeared into midair.  
I called out her name again and walked over an odd patch of sunflowers that had grown much too tall to be called natural and peered around inside. Maybe she had jumped in there.  
The patch wasn't that far from the statue anyway.  
"Kieren?" I moved a few of the flowers out of the way and something sprang out. I stood there shocked for a few minutes.  
What had jumped out wasn't a cat. It was a person.  
"I'm not here. You did not see me!"  
A male person…  
"Wait a minute… who the hell are you?"  
I sat there and just kept looking in the direction of the flowers.  
Eventually I cocked my head to the side and let my mouth hang open just a bit to show I was knocked completely off of the sanity train.  
"Huh?" the most I could ever hope to say coherently after that.

"I said, who the hell are you? You're a commoner you're not even supposed to be here! And how do you know my name?" The boy hissed.  
I blinked and finally turned away from the flowers to look at him while still sitting on the floor.  
"You're name? I don't know your name." I murmured. I glanced around a bit so I could take the moment to analyze him.  
He was a boy about fifteen years old; with kind of long blond hair… well, long for a boy anyway, and he had indigo colored eyes. He was almost as pale as Virginia and had a rather slim frame, again, for a boy.  
"You don't know my name? God! Who sent you?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before proclaiming. "AH! Of course it was her! She's always trying to screw with my head."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Like you don't know…" He glared at me and crossed his arms.  
I raised a brow. What an odd boy…  
Well, if he wasn't going to explain…  
"Kieren! Where are you Kieren!?" I called out again while standing up.  
He looked even more annoyed.  
"Stop it! I'm right here! You'll attract attention you idiot!"  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Well I know you're here. But Kieren isn't."  
"Are you stupid or something? I'm Kieren!"

Well that explained things a little better…But…  
"You're not my cat." Well I did explain earlier I had lost my mind, so technically my stupidity here is not my fault.

He blinked and tripped over nothing just plainly so he could bury his head in the dirt.  
Why he did this I did not know, so I walked over to him and poked him.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm not your cat, I'm KIEREN!" He shouted as he popped his head back up.  
A thought occurred to me and I smiled at him.  
"Of course you're not my cat. But that means you can't be Kieren either. So I'll name you…" I faked a thoughtful expression and grinned. "I'll name you Meow. Yup. Your name shall be Meow."  
Kieren looked mortified as I pat him on the head and he sprang up from the ground.  
"Who do you think I am?! I'm-"  
"Meow."  
"NO! I'M-"  
"You're Meow. We've been through this already. Perhaps Meow has a memory problem because he likes to bury his head in the dirt. Oh! His nick name should be ostrich boy!" I grinned maniacally and he twitched and gawked and his hand twitched dangerously and I just kept grinning.  
"My name… Is Kieren…-" He growled.  
"Your name… Is Meow…"  
"You know… You're a freak."  
"Currently, yes." I smiled at him and he glared back at me.  
"How would you like it if I called you 'Bark' huh?!"  
"Actually I'd find it very entertaining and I'd probably start a club. I can see it now! We'll get a 'Quack' and a 'Baa' and a 'Neigh' and a 'Tweet Tweet!' It will be so much fun!"  
"You know… if I never see you again… it will be much too soon!" He shouted in desperation and stomped off out of the courtyard muttering something along the lines of 'creepy commoners.'

Who Mr. High and Mighty really was I never did figure out. Well, that day anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

_One word: Ugg._

**_Chapter Eight- Virginia_**

I got to the castle a little before ten pm the night I met Falonyra.  
Surprisingly after meeting up with our winged companion she decided she didn't want to talk anymore.

It was nice, being able to hear myself think…! Especially with out that little witch probing my mind…  
Not that she'd be considered a witch of course. She's something much more…

And I guess you can say that was actually the only reason I bothered with her. Well, that and the fact we were sharing a head.  
It's kind of hard to ignore someone when they can control your body you know.

But nonetheless, she wasn't paying attention to me now, and so I had some time to relax. Transfiguring my broom into its chain form I tucked it into the coin purse I'd had since my fourteenth birthday. When I entered the castle I noticed a few odd looks cast my way. Perhaps I had a reputation there, I wasn't sure. I had only been to the castle once before, and that was the last time I was ever out of the house.

Falon told me he'd be returning to his host until she woke up to give the signal and take over. So I walked in on my own, ignoring the odd expression on the current guards face I smiled at him and made it through the great hall of stairs that I remembered from so many years ago.

_"Rose! Why are there so many stairs here? I don't want to climb it!"  
"Ignore it Virginia, just walk up it like normal, and don't think about how many there are."  
"That would be a lot easier if there weren't _that_ many of them!"  
_  
I chuckled to myself. Rosemary was nineteen at the time; she still hadn't started at any universities and had been my escort because mother had been worried.  
The only time spent with my family that I enjoyed was because I had Rose.  
She had to be the one most important thing to me…

Before I knew it I was walking through the halls, having completely blacked out while walking up the stairs. Now if only I had managed that two years ago.

_"I'm not going to carry you, you drama queen."  
"But there's so many!"  
"Stop that the floor is dirty! Get up"  
"No leave me here to DIE!"_

I took that moment to lean against a wall and laugh.  
Rose had gotten so fed up with me she dragged me up the stairs and the castle guards had to refrain from laughing while the two of us most likely made the loudest entrance possible.

Maybe that's why the guards had looked at me odd.  
Perhaps they remembered me from then… and couldn't imagine that girl from two years ago to be me.

_"This Rosemary character…"_  
I snapped up from my reverie and glared at the wall opposite me.  
"So you _are_ awake…"

She ignored me.  
_"Who is she to you?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you already know?!"  
_"I don't believe I was ever awake while in her presence…All I truly know is she is accompanying the one I seek."_  
"And what about you're newly found 'thought reading' powers huh?!" I demanded. I still hated the fact she was able to do that now.  
_"I'm not complete yet. I can't do it at will until- well, until the plan works."_  
I sighed.  
"She's my older sister; she took care of me…" I felt my mind begin to wander towards the earlier years when Rose would sit with me in the basement and keep me, the sickly child, safe. Shaking my head I decided to explain something to her.  
"So listen, I'm fine with the whole mother crushing and perhaps this copy is next on the list, but I'm not going to hurt Rose no matter what you say, alright?"

She laughed slightly. _"I wouldn't dream of it… I may not speak of my past apart from my quest, but I'll let you know I too had a person who I would defy the powers of a god for. No harm will come to this person of yours by my doing."_  
I let the relief wash over me and continued through the castle.  
"So when are we setting this plan of yours into action?" I murmured so that no one around me would hear.  
_"Actually, I'd… I'd like to meet this Rosemary person first."_  
And just like that the worry was back.  
"Why?! Didn't you say you weren't going to hurt her?" I hissed as I walked along an empty corridor to the room that I remembered the stairs to be in.  
_"I'm not going to! I just… want to meet her. That's all, is it such a horrible thing that I've taken an interest in the people around my host?" _  
There had to be some underlying motive. There was no way she 'just wanted' to waste her time with a meeting with someone who wasn't supposed to be even the slightest part involved in her plans.  
But what else could I say?  
"Alright… Although, I'm not completely sure where she is, I hope you know that."  
_"I have time."_  
I nodded

I stumbled upon the dining room purely by chance.  
But I always was a lucky one.

"I know him…" I thought aloud. It was late but I got the feeling this specific boy was a part of the more secluded group.  
There always was something off about him. I remembered that much.  
Now the name…  
What was the name…  
"Kieren!" I laughed, finally remembering how to pronounce it. His head shot up while his older brother continued eating and his female companion raised her head a little slower.  
The blond boy I was currently speaking to was a friend from my childhood. He had moved away when I was ten.  
He blinked at me for a few minutes before realization dawned on him as well and he stood up to greet me.  
"Virginia!" He smiled at me and hugged me quickly before blushing and pulling back.  
At the hug I noticed the girl twitch slightly, but she seemed otherwise unfazed and just continued to supervise us.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked suddenly. I blinked at him and shrugged, "My little sister just turned thirteen a few days ago. I decided to surprise her."  
"Little sister… Ya, I remember her. That crazy little brunet… God she was annoying. What's the little misfit up to now?" Kieren laughed and grabbed my hand to drag me off to his table.

All the special counsel chosen people who were housed on the fourth floor had a later dining time then the rest.  
I had known that Kieren's dad had become special candidate for a future counsel member five years ago, but apparently it was now official seeing as both Kieren and his brother- Taizou I believe- were eating with the others.  
"Up to no good I'm sure, I'm much to busy with my studies to pay much attention to her I'm afraid." I lied.  
He nodded.  
"Ditto… But you know me. I still hate school, but it's the only time I'm allowed out of my room, accept to eat anyway."  
The girl he was sitting with coughed and Taizou finally raised his head from his plate.  
"So 'little Miss Princess' is back huh?" The twenty year old started a tad gruffly before clearing his throat and starting in a more soothing voice, "Is Rosemary here too?"  
I didn't have much of a chance to reply more then a nod because I noticed the girl's eyes were analyzing me.  
She was most likely a good three years younger then me, with shoulder length black hair and piercing gold eyes.

"Imogen, you're scaring her." Kieren whispered in the girl's ear. I heard it only because I was staring back at her and noticed him lean down.  
Imogen didn't even blink though.  
Kieren sighed and turned back to me. "Well ignore her, she just took a break from some work she had to do, she's just a little annoyed she'll be going back soon."  
I then proceeded to watch as Kieren jumped and hissed at the girl for apparently grinding her heel into his foot on the other end of the table. She, in turn, shut her eyes.

"I should be returning though. I trust that Kieren can show you to your room then… I've already shown the others up and quite frankly I'm sick of wandering around these halls." She murmured.  
I plastered a big fake smile on my face and nodded.  
"Kieren and I have some catching up to do anyway."  
Taizou tapped his foot impatiently. "You didn't answer my question Vigi."  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
"I nodded didn't I?!"  
As we argued, like we used to years ago, she, and I mean the voice in my head this time, didn't seem to mind the fact I had met some more of my friends, but she did seem slightly more drawn to Imogen then I would have liked as she wouldn't let me turn my neck while Imogen and Kieren spoke some last words and she disappeared behind the dining rooms back door.  
The back door that I remembered led to the counsel's dining room.

"She's allowed in there?" I questioned slightly more shocked then I let on. A girl who hadn't even reached the magical age had just so blatantly walked through a door that I could never dream of even looking at for too long!  
Kieren put his hand behind his head and smiled at me.  
"Imogen is the council's special case. I'd tell you a bit more but I know that heel to the foot isn't the worst she could do." Taizou choked on the laugh.

"I remember… We met her two years ago. Kieren, I believe, was her first kiss, pure accident of course, but I was the one who had to nurse him back to health afterwards. Not pretty."  
I laughed. If I recalled correctly Kieren was also my first kiss, that hadn't been much of an accident though. We were young and naïve and we just wanted to know why people were always 'sucking on each others faces' as we had so delicately put it. In the end he started eating dirt and I went for a nicer substitution, grass.

Taizou picked up everyone's food tray after asking me if I wanted anything, and as I hardly ate much I politely refused, and the older brother left Kieren and I alone.  
I was surprised. From my last contact with Kieren, a letter I had received on my birthday not too long ago, he said he was always being watched and wasn't allowed out doors.  
By that point of course, _she_ was in my head and I didn't really care very much about him. But apparently his brother was willing to leave him alone for the time being.

Maybe security had gotten tighter around this time.  
Kieren escorted me out of the dining room and I noticed the intense change in atmosphere as he almost instantly started shivering.  
"Let's do this quick okay?" He smiled at me and I raised a brow.  
A memory came back to me and I understood.  
"Ah… the unsaid curfew… It never did much to me…" of course it didn't. _She_ had always been with me, and her element was ice. I may not have been aware of her but she had always protected me from everything she could. I guess that's why it was a lot easier to trust her then it had been for almost everyone else in my life. But all of that trust was being dashed away by her current plots, I hope she knew that.

"I know Miss Ice queen." He scoffed in my direction. I laughed.  
"Well it's my element."  
"You're element is water. Not Ice."  
"What would you know-"I stopped too late and the expression on his face let me know I had hit a sore spot.

See, Kieren was quite possibly…the only human in Enzidor.  
He was a sitting duck. And with his father as a counsel member that made him a target as well. That was probably one of the main reasons he wasn't allowed out.  
But he had always envied me. We turned thirteen at around the same time and when I got called off to see the counsel he sat and wondered why he could still only do the spells learned in grade school And even then, all of his progress there slowly diminished to the point were he couldn't cast a single spell with out an enhancer wand, and then, not at all. He was forced out of school when it appeared he could no longer cast a silencing charm. It was a little while after that that his father got moved into the castle and so I was forced to stop seeing him. I had always wondered if his magic came back… apparently, by the look he just gave me, it didn't.

"The only thing I have to call myself something stronger then a human is a gift I received from Imogen." He muttered.  
That twelve year old again! What could she possibly manage!?  
"And what would that be…?" I asked, making sure to sound intrigued instead of bitter.  
"Her ability to see-"He stopped and turned to look at me. "Well… actually… I'm not really supposed to tell you. Sorry Vigi." He smiled again and we walked up the stairs on the right. Walking past a guest room he stopped at the second door.  
"This should work for the time being, I'd try and find you something better but obviously it's gotten late and checking through the records is hard enough."  
I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "It's alright, I'm sure this room is fine. Thank you for being so considerate." He blushed again but nodded and turned away back to the stairs.  
Walking through the door I found the room to be fine with a plain twin sized bed in the far corner, a dresser in front of it and a desk and chair across it beside the door. There was a shelf above the bed holding a few books kept in place by some rather dull book ends but it was all together fine to reside in.  
Laying down onto the bed which was thankfully already soft I curled up and faced the wall.  
And as if on cue the wall seemed to resemble a mirror and I noticed the eyes glow.  
"Yes…?"  
_"Be extremely careful about that Imogen girl."_  
"Well of course, she's moved in on my territory." I laughed to myself. She ignored me.  
_"Also, that human… he knows more then he's saying."_  
"About the girl…Yes. He said he couldn't tell me." I rolled my eyes. If she had been paying attention at all she wouldn't even have bothered to say that.  
_"It's not that. Yes he knows more about Imogen then we currently do. But he knows something on his own. I think he saw me." _  
I blinked.  
"Saw you…?" I sat upright and looked at my hand for a moment before shaking my head.  
"He can't see you, you're inside of me. You don't have a body."  
_"It's not my body he saw; it's my soul, my presence. He knows I'm here. I just don't think he knows who I am."_  
I scoffed and lay back down.  
"That's impossible. Like someone can see souls, ya right."  
I could feel her mind working and then she gasped and I felt my breath catch.  
_"There was… one…"_  
She unclenched my chest and I breathed out slowly.  
Her mind leaked involuntarily into mine and I became overwhelmed.  
_That girl…the Dragons gift…not part of the curse… no way of revival. She can't be part of the cycle. That girl simply can't be. Not her. Not my-_  
I then noticed an anger I could only imagine and the thoughts stopped.  
_"Sleep Virginia…!"_ She hissed. I'd like to think she became aware of the fact I was accidentally reading her mind but then, I didn't have much time to think as she had told me to sleep. And as a goddess there was no denying her. I dropped to sleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning to a tapping at the door. I had no official business here. So they couldn't have hired me a tutor like when I had first come here.  
Cautiously I got to the door and opened it to see a girl my age with maroon colored hair and gold eyes much like the girl I had met the night before.  
I noticed a certain flare in her eyes upon seeing me but she opted for smiling shyly.  
"Hello! My name's Angelina. You met my little sister yesterday? She said I should check up on you."  
"Ah yes. Imogen, how kind of her…" Little rat…trying to have me watched?!  
"It's just she has a link to the other visitors here at the moment and doesn't think she got off to the best start with you."  
The other visitors…?  
I heard an angry hiss from the corners of my mind. I knew why she was mad now. Imogen was close to Myra. More reason to be called the enemy. That Imogen girl had gotten involved with the wrong family… She must be close to being put on the list of undesirables which meant she was soon after going to be put on the list of obituaries.

"Well, anyway, if you need me, my room is right down the hall." Angelina smiled. "Sorry if I woke you up by the way." And with that she ran off down the hall.

"What about her?" I murmured. Almost sure that half of the people here would become targets for her frustration.  
_"She knows something is wrong. Nothing else… Not a very perceptive light elemental is she?"_  
"Light? You got that from just talking to her?" I laughed and walked back into my room.

While I got ready for the day ahead with the cloths I had packed in my enchanted coin purse I decided I might as well go look for Rosemary.

I dressed in one of my more formal white dresses that tied up around the shoulders and left the room running my fingers through my hair.

Not knowing where else to look I decided to check the dining room to see if Rosemary was having breakfast.  
The dining room must really like me.  
When I got there not only was Rosemary present but she was seated beside Taizou Angelina and another boy.

"Rose!" I shouted and ran up to her. At first she looked scared, but her eyes warmed and she smiled at me.  
I know our last conversation wasn't exactly the best but I guess the only reason I wasn't thinking of her as the hypocrite she was, was because I knew soon she'd hate me more then she hated our father and I was going to spend as much time as I could with her before I became a target.

"Vigi! What are you doing here?" She asked, raising her hand from beneath Taizou's and taking mine.  
I shrugged. "It was boring over there. I snuck out though, so as far as mother knows, I'm holed up in my room." I lied. It was a good thing Rose was an earth element and not a light or she would have caught on as soon as I mentioned mother.

"Virginia…" She mumbled. I was almost scared she knew, but then she continued, "Mother isn't going to like that when she finds out." I sighed in relief and shrugged.  
"Oh well… I see you've found friends." I smiled at Angelina, shot a playful glare towards Taizou and raised a brow at the other boy.

"Well I'm sure you remember Taizou, the water boy." Rosemary laughed leaning her head on his shoulder while he looked annoyed.  
"I'm a pyro Rose. And ya, I ran into Virginia last night."  
Rose sat upright and shot a quizzical glance at him. "And you didn't tell me?!"  
He shrugged.  
"It slipped my mind."  
She glared at him and scooted her chair a few inches away from his.  
"That's Angelina-"  
"Met her this morning."  
"What the-"She cursed and then snapped her hand over her mouth before putting her head down onto the table. Taizou laughed and Angelina looked shocked while the other boy just continued to eat his food.  
"And that's Michael, let me guess, you ran into him this morning too?!"  
I smiled my most innocent smile and pulled up a chair so I could lean over Rose.  
"Actually no, we haven't met." Rose jumped and, hope renewed smiled at Michael.

"Michael is Angelina's older brother; you can tell by the eyes, I'm sure."  
Michael had had his eyes shut since I walked in but he opened them at the mention.  
His eyes were gold, much like Imogen's and Angelina's but they had tiny spec of green splashed with in the irises to give them an odd somewhat hypnotizing look.  
His hair was dark brown and his skin wasn't as impossibly pale as Angelina's or Imogen's, or mine for that matter, he would have been considered a somewhat 'healthy' pale. His body shape was between Kieren's and Taizou's and as of yet, personality was a zero…Pretty good odds actually seeing as I did happen to have an obsession for people with zip for personalities.

After I finished analyzing him Rose noticed and nudged me.  
"Isn't he pretty?"  
I raised a brow but he ended up responding.  
"Pretty as Tai huh?" He narrowed his eyes, his lips curling up into a sarcastic smile.  
Rose pouted.  
"What's that supposed to mean huh?"  
Michael shrugged. "Well you seem to be paying more attention to me currently and I think poor Taizou is feeling ignored." He murmured in mock pity.  
Taizou twitched and I saw him restrain from lunging across the table.  
"Poor Taizou… His neglectful wife has him on a leash."  
Angelina looked mortified and aimed a kick under the table at him. How I know?  
"Lina…Darling…try taking some lessons from Imogen before you try kicking like that again. You hit the chair- oh and that hurts doesn't it?" He tilted his head and smiled as Angelina bit her lip and went stiff.

Rosemary stood up and Taizou was so ready to try and choke him.  
Did I say personality zero? I meant perfect.  
I leaned across the table and offered him a hand.  
"The name's Virginia, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

Roughly an hour later breakfast ended when Michael explained it was bad for his mental state to stay in a room with Angelina for too long. He had promised to meet me in the courtyard for a picnic lunch so we could continue our conversation about imbecilic siblings.

Currently I was with Rosemary sitting on the main balcony listening as the musicians on the opposite side practiced.  
I was starting to wonder where Myra was but Rosemary didn't seem worried so I decided not to press the discussion and just listened to her hum along with the musicians.

_'So… this is the one you have so much respect for…?'_  
'Yes…' I replied.  
I heard her sigh.  
_'Virginia… You're family…'_  
I didn't like the tone in her voice.  
'What…?'  
_'It's too much like my own… before.'_

I blinked and I felt a suffocating feeling down in my chest. My heart had realized something before my head did.

_'and you know as well as I that in this world, history has a way of repeating itself.'_  
'Rose…and…'  
_'Yes... It was kind of hard to tell because she's so weak… but she's there. And you know what that means.'_

Rose looked up at me and for a moment I thought I saw a soft white glow of wings behind her.  
No.  
Rose was not going to be a part of this cycle.  
This was between me and Myra. Mother was an obstacle. No one else…  
No one…  
I reached up to my chest. It hurt…  
"Vigi… is something wrong?"  
_'Virginia…?'  
_  
"N-No… it's n…" But I couldn't speak anymore. The pain was becoming unbearable and my vision was getting blurry and dark.  
"Virginia?!" Rosemary stood up and put her hand on my shoulder, which would have been a lot more effective had I been able to feel it.

_'Virginia! Don't crash now. I'm switching conscious so nothing too damaging happens alright? Will you let me?' _  
She was asking permission…? Man… what was happening to me…?  
I nodded but was stopped halfway by the pain in my chest and I screamed.

The music stopped and I heard the musicians coming towards us and I felt Rosemary's head beside mine.  
Before my mind went completely blank…  
"Rosemary…"

_'Lesonia…'_


	9. Chapter 9

_And where I hit the wall! _

_**Chapter Nine- Myra**_

"So you're telling me you've found another imaginary friend…?"

I would have shot Kasandra right then and there, I swear I would have.  
"I don't like you anymore. I'm going to go speak to Miss. Throwing Rocks." I turned away from her and thus left her on the main balcony.  
Something made me feel odd about standing there anyway. Seriously, this place sucks…

I heard Kasandra mumble something along the lines of 'it was just a joke' and then 'Miss. Throwing Rocks?'

I walked up to the third floor and sighed.  
Amirania's room was on the fourth floor. Could I go up there if I dove first for her room? She was probably expecting me anyway. I had heard that Ami had a type of sixth sense about things.

I stood at the stairway for a few minutes debating.  
I could go up there… but was I even completely sure which room was hers?  
And even then, would I make it there without getting caught?  
This was the magical fourth floor after all… who knew what was really up there? Well, all the magical fourth floor inhabitants…  
Ugg…  
Finally deciding to try my luck I went upstairs.  
There were fewer doors on this floor, obviously showing that the rooms were bigger. Amirania's room was on the right side I believe…  
But of course, I wasn't completely sure and with the seconds ticking by I was feeling extremely anxious.

But, luckily for me, Ami soon walked out of her room.

"Myra…" Ami blinked. She had short neck length brown hair and nearly red eyes. She was pale like everyone else in this castle and was a good three inches taller then me as she was also three years older then me.

"Hey Ami!" I smiled and she narrowed her eyes at me.  
"Ami is too cutesy. Mira or Ania work. Not Ami."  
I blinked and felt a little perspiration begin to build up on my forehead. Amirania had a way of doing that… It was probably because she had good aim and was a dark elemental. Bombs were only one step away from rocks for her.

"Alright… I like Mira."  
"Conceited…"  
"Huh?" She rolled her eyes at me. "You only chose it because it sounds like your name."

"Uh- no… My name is 'My-ruh', yours is 'Me-ruh'" I blinked and she rolled her eyes at me again.  
"And that's so different."  
"Would you like to be called Ania?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head.  
"Nope, I like Mira better." She laughed and spun around me while I felt relieved and annoyed at the same time.

"Anyway, you know you shouldn't be up here right? Dad and his peers like to come down to visit; and if you see one of them you probably won't be able to leave the castle."  
Oh ya… that's right…  
That was why she was so special. Her dad was a council member.  
"Ya… I know. I just wanted to hangout… everyone else seems to be missing and I need someone to keep me from losing my mind in this place…"  
Mira laughed.  
"Dear, I'm sure you know your sanity flew out the window the moment you stepped in the front door." She spun around me again and stopped to look me straight in the eyes.  
"It's all a great conspiracy you know. They do it all on purpose so that when you leave here your memory is all blurred and you can't repeat anything."  
She leaned in closely and grinned at me.  
"That's why it's time to revolt."

Oh come _on!_  
I had enough to deal with and now Ami-Mira wants to start a revolution?! Man, dark elementals are trouble. I would have been better off staying with Kasandra.

"Revolution-"  
"Yes. And you're going to be a part of it."  
I took a step back and shook my head.  
"Who said that?!"  
She blinked and took a step forward.  
"Well, I did for one. So far it's just me and the prince but-"  
"The prince?!"  
"-I need you to help draw in the real prize." Mira ignored me. But I wasn't going to take it.  
How could the prince, the one with probably the most power compared to a counsel member, revolt against the system that was making him so strong?  
Oh wait… that's right… there were two of them right? Maybe she was talking about the younger one… And perhaps he was revolting because he didn't want to wait to succeed his older brother? And if that was the reason then this whole thing was stupid.  
But I suppose I should see if there was an _actual_ reason.

"The prince?"  
"Oh…" Mira blinked. "Ya… He doesn't like what the councils been up to lately. His older brother is also in on it, but because of his position with the guards isn't very active."  
Ah. So the older brother was in. Alright then, maybe they were just sick of the counsel.

"But the princes are in the position with the most power… I don't see why they'd want to give it up."

"Well…They don't necessarily enjoy how their father has been exploiting the young prince's friend…Which is actually where you come in…" Mira looked thoughtful and spun around me once more, for a minute I thought she was purposefully trying to make me dizzy, after all this was some great conspiracy right?  
"You'll be my bait for Imogen."

Excuse me!? You know… Imogen, even thought she wasn't even around, was really starting to annoy me.

"Imogen. You want to use me, to make Imogen join the revolution. And she's being exploited by the council. And she's friends with the prince." Okay. If she was being used then she would have joined on her own. Also, if she was, _why_ was she being used? And she was apparently important enough to the prince to change their views on their parent's operations.

Now that annoyed me just a bit…  
I know I hadn't known Imogen for very long… I probably didn't know _anything_ about her, but if there were things like these happening in her life then I think I should know at least part of it!

"But ya. So you're in right?" Mira grinned and I noticed her finger tips glow a dark purple. Obviously, I had no choice.  
I swallowed and nodded.  
"Sure… I guess…?"

"Good. The meetings will be after your lessons in the back of the library on the first floor."  
I ignored her. I really had to try standing up for myself more often in this place…

"Alright then! It's settled! Let's go find Imo and tell her the wonderful news" Mira laughed and reached for my hand.  
"Excuse me- huh?" Mira was relatively strong for a girl of her build and I almost toppled over while trying to stand my ground.  
"You know where she is?!"

Alright, if Mira has known where Imogen has been this entire time… heads were going to roll.

"Well she has no reason to be in the library, and she isn't following you around, that leaves only two places where she could be, with Kieren or the counsel." Mira mumbled as if it were common knowledge.  
I shot a glare at her before thinking about what she just said.

"Why would she be with my cat…"  
"You really have lost it." Mira hung her head and put her hand on top of mine.  
"Kieren is the prince you dingbat."  
Ah! That explained things… That boy from the courtyards name was Kieren too…. And he was the prince…. Small world…

"ah… wait. What?"

--  
Mira had yet to stop laughing.  
I had been standing in the hall with her for a good ten minutes explaining what had happened to me in the courtyard and she's been laughing all the while.

I gave her one more minute before deciding I'd had enough and turned around.

Unfortunately she chose then to recompose herself and thought I was trying to run away, so she grabbed me by the shoulder and it stung. I groaned and fell back and she rolled her eyes.  
"Dummy. The prince's room is that way." She spun me around and pointed me at a door in the far right and started to push me down the hall.

I wanted to turn around and run away but she didn't think our first meeting had gone that badly and she restrained me as she knocked on the door.  
Out popped the blond head of the boy I had met in the courtyard. He looked annoyed.  
"Amirania… to what do I owe this great honor?" He grumbled, he hadn't even glanced down at me.  
He was dressed in pajamas, which meant he had been sleeping- even though it was about three in the afternoon- and his hair was a mess. So much so, that is looked like he had cat ears on his head.  
"Meow…" I meeped and covered my mouth with my free hand as I watched him twitch and his eyes narrowed.  
He glanced down at me finally and stepped back.  
"YOU!"  
Mira started laughing and I hung my head. Kieren did _not_ look amused.  
"My name isn't 'you'. It's Myra." Deciding to take the high road I raised my head and stuck my tongue out at him.

Kieren glared at me for another minute before he leaned back and tilted his head.  
"Myra…?"  
"You didn't hear me? Yes. Myra."  
"You serious…?"  
"M-Y-R-A. Myra." I made a face at him and he shut his eyes shaking his head.  
"No. You mean you're name is Myra Alvdis?" He seemed a little shaky, as if he was scared of the answer.  
"Well I don't remember telling you that, but sure." He made a choking sound and pulled at his hair.  
"You're that bratty runt! What did you do? Dye your hair? You're hardly thirteen!" Kieren rolled his eyes and pat me on the head- roughly, not like Alexander.

"What are you talking about. Bratty runt? Dye my hair? How do you know I'm thirteen?" Weirdo….Was he some sort of stalker or something?

"Well duh…!" Kieren glanced at Mira and made a little swirly hand motion beside his head.  
"Our families used to be really close. Virginia and I are like… best friends… You don't remember?"  
I glared at him. Virginia…? Friends…? Liar…  
"I don't believe you."  
Kieren grumbled something under his breath before saying:  
"Fine! We'll just ask your sisters then. I'm pretty sure they're still in the clinic though…"  
I choked and Mira seemed to fade out into the background.  
"What?!"

Not only had he said sisters, plural, but the clinic? Why were they in the clinic? Virginia was here? And Virginia had been born with a poor immune system-

Something clicked in my mind and I felt my knees go weak.  
What was happening?

The next thing I knew, I heard a voice.  
_'I'm so sorry… Marjory…'_

--

_**Rosemary-**_

In the two days after Virginia's attack I stayed in the clinic.  
I hadn't heard much from Myra and I wasn't willing to leave Virginia alone to go find her and tell her what had happened. I thought about sending someone to find her, but she'd just get mad, or worried, and she already had enough on her plate. She had a meeting with the council to look out for after all…

I took that time spent beside my sister to look at my options. She seemed to have gone into a sort of coma like state, even though the healers said it was just a panic attack, nothing but a little anxiety that overwhelmed her. But if that was just the case she would have gotten up already.  
But by the end of the third day I had decided.  
I wasn't going to let her die. Besides…I had someone else to think about too…but I'll explain that later.

My first day here, while losing my mind over Myra getting lost in the forest, I had come across a book that I hadn't seen in the public library down by the house…A spell book… like the usual school text books. But then, school text books didn't have this sort of spell in it.

_**Borrowed years: **__  
When a sorcerer casts this spell it takes half of that sorcerer's remaining years and grants it to a person who recently died. The point of this spell is to bring the subject back to life for those select years.  
Conditions for the spell include: A life not too long gone, a special link between castor and subject, and the understanding that this spell can not be cast twice: on subject or castor._

I couldn't help it… The spell had been simple to memorize… and I had the feeling I'd need to save my sister's from something.  
I just hadn't expected it to be Virginia- or so quickly.  
And I had never necessarily planed on using it.  
But as already sated, I wasn't going to let Virginia die…

Then, as if to test me, Taizou walked in. He was probably the only person that could change my mind.  
"How's Virginia doing?" I sighed. "Not much better…" He sat down next to me and pet my head before lightly pushing it down ward so I could lean against his chest.  
"How are you doing…?"  
"Not much better…" He sighed. "I'm sure she'll be fine…"

Maybe Taizou was jinxed. Maybe Virginia was simply destined to die. Or maybe I was meant to use the spell. But it happened.  
The glow… It happens when an elementals heart stops. They glow the same color as their magic for ten seconds to warn who ever may be in the room and then it stops and they are pronounced dead.

"-Rose-" Taizou began with a startled gasp- but I ignored him. Pushing away from him I muttered the words, "Excuse me", before reciting the spell in a low voice so he didn't hear me.  
By the time I finished the spell the glow had stopped. Taizou hadn't realized what I had done and looked shocked and depressed, then he looked up at me pitifully and I shut my eyes.  
I couldn't look at him.  
Taizou had always been there for me. Even after he had moved into the castle… He would come halfway and we'd meet at the train station to talk. And now I had signed my death wish right under his nose. He'd realize as soon as Virginia opened her eyes but… even the closest friends keep secrets too… although there wouldn't be anything to distract him from the truth.  
Ya… He'd find out as soon as she opened her eyes.  
Which she… _wasn't_ doing… Why wasn't she opening her eyes?! Don't tell me I did it wrong… I felt the years rip from me… if they hadn't gone to her… who else had recently died?!  
My head was spinning and I needed to lay down.  
"V-Vir-Vigi…" I murmured. Taizou saw my distress, the pity I would have found annoying on any other person was still held in his expression. But she wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. I hadn't let her die.  
_"Lesonia…"_  
I chocked on the sob caught in my throat.  
It was Virginia's voice. I didn't care what name she called me. Her tone was darker, laced with some one else's voice, but I was too relieved to look too much into it. And it was probably just because she was tired and groggy. She had been asleep for three days.

"R-Rose!" Virginia shrieked, launching out of bed and clinging to my neck. She hadn't done that since Myra was born.  
But now she had obviously made a miraculous recovery and so I took that moment to glance at Taizou out of the corner of my eye.  
He was shocked- but the cogs were working in his mind. Slowly his facial expression changed from shock, to outrage, to dread.

"No…Rosemary…what did you-!" He started once again- but apparently no one wanted to let him get an entire thought out.  
Myra had run into the room.

"Virginia-!" She squeaked, the slightest trace of tears on her cheeks. However, instead of finishing her own thought she coughed into her hand and stayed on the other side of the room.  
I knew she was still timid around Virginia. But at least she cared. But now…  
we had a problem. Someone _else_ told her. That mean she was upset.  
Not only had we apparently kept a secret from her, but she walked in to find Virginia hugging me. Virginia had never done something as affectionate as that in Myra's presence before. I know the two of them never really got along but was probably hurting Myra on some level.

"Myra…" Virginia let go of me and took several deep breaths.  
"I figured it was you…" Virginia blinked and nodded.  
Myra looked away and in the lowest voice she could hold with out cracking she asked a question she usually wouldn't, "Are you alright?"

Vigi's purple eyes hardened, "Rosemary played nurse."  
Deciding this was probably the only time I could speak I tried to defend myself. "It's why I couldn't go find you and tell you what happened." I tried my best to smile reassuringly at my little sister but she just glared at me. It obviously wasn't a valid enough excuse to her, but she rolled her eyes and didn't say anymore.  
"I'm glad you're okay then…"  
Virginia looked away, it probably felt like something was wrong to her, and then she stood up.  
I wish I knew what she and Myra spoke about but I was dragged out of the room by Taizou.

"How- How-" He was at a loss for words and he looked severely annoyed with me.  
"You didn't-" He held my shoulders and glared at me.  
"Did you…?" He hung his head. Taizou didn't like it when something unfortunate turned my way. He was always taking care of me, getting rid of any and everything that seemed to threaten me. And with reciting that spell I basically said:  
"All you're attempts were for nothing."

"How…could you Rose?" I choked on a laugh. I couldn't help it. I laugh when I'm nervous. If I was on trial for murder I'd be laughing my head off.  
But that wasn't the point now. I was on trial for suicide. But I did have a reason… and I actually thought it was a pretty good reason.

"It was Virginia- I wasn't going to let her die like that! What would you do it if were Kieren?" He narrowed his eyes at me.  
"I would let nature take its course and mourn like everyone else!"  
I glared back.  
"How could you say that?! I'm sure his father cares enough to do it then-"  
"He'd probably be the reason."  
I blinked,"Huh…? What do you mean?"  
Taizou shook his head, "Father has been trying to get rid of Kieren for years- but that's not the point! Don't try to change the subject! You just cut your life in half!"  
"For my sister-"  
"So she can kill Myra?!"

No. He had no right… he wasn't even supposed to know…  
"Shut up."  
"Last time I checked, Myra was your sister too!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Or don't tell me, Lesonia has really grown bitter."  
I don't regret smacking him. I didn't even care that his hard expression hadn't even changed as he rubbed the sore spot on his cheek.  
Lesonia was laughing too loudly to care.  
--

_**Virginia-**_

It was so strange. Three days ago I had been sent to the clinic and yet, I wasn't aware of any of it. I was just talking to her, in a new way.  
I was seated beside her in a white room. It was the first time I had actually ever seen her.

She sure looked the part to reign over ice. Her skin was the whitest shade of blue, reminding me of snow, and her hair was long flowing and black, along with ice blue eyes and naturally blue lips.  
Blue was technically the only color I saw. She was even dressed in a blue dress the same color as her eyes.  
After taking note, again, that her eyes were blue, I had to wonder why my transformation had changed my eyes to purple instead. I was supposed to turn into her wasn't I? That was the point of the transformation. That's what stood us apart.

When she saw me she sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Virginia… why did you have to react like that…?" She murmured.  
Was it really my fault? Could she blame me? She was the one who told me my sister was going to die. How was I supposed to react? "Oh that's nice." No. I can't even do anything about it. So I had an anxiety attack.  
If it was anyone's fault it was hers, she who began the cycle and she who told me too late.  
I was attached to Rosemary. She was the only person in this world I really cared about…

"You know, in this state, I can't read your mind…Speak."  
"…" Well, I didn't know what to say really… "What's going on?"  
"Rosemary is going to die and the two of us are going to kill Myra before Jasmine appears."  
I heard the last thing several times before.  
"Kill Myra before Jasmine appears… Kill Myra before Jasmine appears." Same old crap. She never mentioned anything about Rosemary before!  
My trust in her was slowly but surely going down the drain.

"Virginia… I've been through this before. Usually Myra's character and I would have been separated, but I'm almost always beside Lesonia and I have to watch her die over and over. I know it hurts. But there is nothing that can be done, we simply mourn for a few days and move on-"  
"Shut up will you?"  
It seemed she wasn't used to being told that… but I didn't care. I didn't want to hear her voice.  
"Virginia…?"  
"Shut up Marjory!"

Next thing I knew she was holding onto me and something warm was dropping onto my shoulder.  
"It appears everything is coming to light much too quickly…"

--  
I woke up and launched myself at my sister who was standing above me, healthy and alive. As long as she was there I intended to spend as much time with her as possible.

And then Myra walked in.  
I hadn't had time to recompose myself and then my charm was dragged from the room.  
And there stood the girl I had grown up with and despised. I was not in the condition to stand up for myself even though Myra probably didn't have any plans for my destruction, for all I knew, she could still think she was alone in that body of hers.

Perhaps she wouldn't realize until it was too late. I'd have the upper hand then…but…

"Myra…were you crying?" She blinked and put her face in her hands.  
"N-no…Why should I?" She was going on the defensive. She always did that since she tried to hug me and I ran away from her. She thought I hated her and always resented me for it. That's what started the gap. But none of that changed the fact we were blood related. Instincts tend to kick in every once in a while when your family is in danger. The tears on her face were probably the results of a reflex she couldn't stop.

"Of course there is no reason too…"  
She glared at me.  
"I mean, it's not like we give a damn about what happens to each other." Defense against offence…. I needed her away from me anyway. What if she was, in fact, aware of the other presence and was waiting for me to drop my guard so she could do me in first.  
"Honestly Myra, if you were to die tomorrow I wouldn't care."  
She swallowed hard and then laughed bitterly, "Really? Cause if I_ had_ been crying it was out of envy for Rosemary who hadn't told me the good news"

"As I thought…" I had hurt her, but not enough. My feelings against her were not enough. She was still standing steady.  
"But I'd hate to disappoint, Myra, but it wouldn't have counted as good news to Rosemary, it wasn't you." Rosemary's feelings were. Myra and I were more alike then either of us would have liked to have admitted.  
One of our similarities was how much we both cared about Rosemary. She was a weakness for both of us.  
She narrowed her eyes at the comment but she sighed instead of retaliating.  
"What are you doing here anyway Virginia?" I wanted her out! Not Idle conversation!

"I'm doing what I want Myra."  
"And mother let you!?"  
I laughed. They'd probably already discovered the absence of the water elemental. Mother was gone and not coming back. But I couldn't say that.  
"She had no choice in the matter."  
Myra sighed again.  
"You know… I came here because I was worried about you. I thought that maybe- Just maybe! You had gotten enough of a scare to rethink things. Kieren told me what had happened on the way here. Apparently a three day coma isn't enough to change your mind is it?"

There was no changing my mind. Especially as there were two and both were hell bent on killing her soon.  
Marjory scoffed.  
_'Stop listening to her Virginia.'_ She must have caught some thought of doubt and was trying to keep me steady.

"Myra- _your worry was for nothing then. Where are your priorities huh? Rosemary and I both want you gone and yet here you are wasting your time worrying about your enemy. There must be something wrong with you. _"  
Second strike was Rosemary. Third strike was her self confidence.  
Myra choked, but she finally left, spinning on her heel and walking out of the clinic. I, in turn, returned to the bed I'd been lying in for the last three days and sunk down into the mattress.  
_'She's awake…'  
_--  
_**Rosemary-**_

When I first read about Lesonia I thought she would help me put an end to it all. But then… what could anyone trust from books lately…even books stolen from the head of the council? Another thing I owed Taizou for.

To every other child in Enzidor, Lesonia was nothing but a piece of land ravaged by war until there was nothing left of the historical place to prove it.  
Only my sisters and I knew better, but I'm the only know who knew Lesonia better.  
In this life time anyway…

She woke up at midnight on my thirteenth birthday.  
I thought I had gone insane, but she was weak, and at least she pretended to be confused. So I spoke only to her about her objectives. She told me instantly who she was and who had done this to her.  
She said her younger sister Jasmine, in a desperate attempt to keep her alive, sealed Lesonia away in someone else's body, and that when ever that person died she was placed into someone else's to await another thirteenth birthday. And yet she never resented Jasmine.  
She loathed two others, who she also called sister in her first life.  
She said they were my lifetimes Virginia and Myra.

All my life I've loved my sisters, as unconditionally as if they were my children instead. When Lesonia began to rant about their deaths I ignored her, swearing that she wouldn't have her way.  
When Virginia turned thirteen though… I was afraid. The moment I saw her eyes I felt the need to wrap my hands around her neck. When Myra's hair changed color at such a young age I almost drowned her in the tub under Lesonia's control. Myra would have died that day had it not been for the shield she's had since birth that repelled Virginia.  
That was when I decided to stop paying attention to things. I was afraid Myra wouldn't be able to protect herself the next time Lesonia tried for control. For years I blocked out her voice, refused her, and she continued to sit and gather strength.  
She had told me she was gathering her strength from my will. But I hadn't answered her as I had been trying to ignore her at the time.

Then I heard her cry one night. Myra was two years away from safety, but I listened to her anyway. She told me that I would kill myself in the future.  
That what I'd done by ignoring her would lead to both our deaths. And she also said she was crying for me, with a soul so pure I held my sister's lives in higher esteem then my own, but because of her impure thoughts of their deaths she had condemned my soul to the underworld. She blamed herself for my damnation and I didn't know what to believe… In the end I pitied her.

"Why… why would I do that? Killing myself…?" I had asked her in disbelief. She responded with talk of a cycle.  
_'If you had simply killed them… Be it Virginia or Myra, All would have been well. But with Virginia already awake and Myra's awakening so close we will be doomed to relive the cycle I've traveled through for hundreds of years now. Will you still keep them alive, knowing this?'_

There was no hesitation. Myra and Virginia were my sisters, first and foremost.  
"Yes…"  
She sighed.  
_'Then they'll kill each other-' _something clicked-or perhaps something _un_-clicked, I'm not really sure, but she repeated, in an eerily giddy tone.  
_'They'll kill each other…'_


End file.
